Pardonne-moi
by Sei26
Summary: Voilà une année que Sasuke a rompu tout lien avec ses amis. Du jour au lendemain, il a laissé Sakura sans nouvelles alors qu'ils menaient, jusqu'à lors, une parfaite idylle. La jeune fille a tout tenté pour obtenir des réponses mais rien, le beau ténébreux a tout simplement disparu. Et c'est au moment précis où elle a décidé de l'oublier qu'il refait surface. Comment lui pardonner?
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous et merci d'être venu sur ma fanfiction. _

_Pour tout vous avouer, c'est la première fois que je poste une de mes écritures sur ce site donc je ne sais pas très bien comment ça marche, excusez-moi d'avance s'il y a quelques anomalies._

_Je vais déjà me présenter, mon petit nom c'est Sei (ou plutôt mon petit surnom hein :P) je viens juste d'avoir 18 ans et je suis en dernière année de mon apprentissage d'employée de commerce alors j'entre bientôt dans un très long semestre de révisions ahah. _

_En fait, je suis très stressée de poster cette fanfiction ^^ parce que je suis assez timide avec ce que j'écris mais je tenais vraiment être juger par d'autres personnes. Je prends tous les commentaires constructifs (et positifs bien sûr ahhaha ^^). Pour la méchanceté gratuite, merci de s'abstenir. _

_Pour être sûre de ne pas être accusée de plagia, je précise que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seulement l'histoire et que toute ressemblance avec une quelconque fiction serait un pur hasard. _

_Allez, je vais arrêter de blablater et vous laisser lire le premier chapitre de cette fiction ) _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_Sei26_

**Chapitre 1**

- Sakura-chan, chuchota le blond à l'oreille de son amie.

Cette dernière releva sa tête rapidement du bureau. La classe se mit à la fixer étrangement. Elle passa sa main sur sa joue et la regarda un point gênée. Elle devina à la vue de l'encre qui s'y trouvait que sa joue devait être bleue. La rose se retourna en direction de son ami.

- Naruto, j'ai une trace d'encre ?

- Ouais et pas une petite, ricana-t-il légèrement.

Sakura lui envoya son poing derrière le crâne avant de s'emparer de son sac. Elle en sortit un miroir de poche et l'ouvrit devant son visage. Elle frotta avec insistance sur sa joue mais cette dernière devint rouge sans que le bleu ne disparaisse. La rose soupira fortement avant de ranger sa tête entre ses bras. Se mettre dans l'embarras commençait à devenir régulier, pensa-t-elle. Le blond braillait toujours à sa gauche mais elle n'y prêtait pas la moindre attention, bien trop occupée à se demander où IL se trouvait. Le blond rapprocha son oreille de la boule qu'avait formée son amie et changea d'expression. Il l'entendait bel et bien. La jeune fille pleurait. Il hésita un instant à la réconforter ou non, il fallait dire qu'il avait déjà essayé à maintes reprises de lui faire oublier l'absence de leur ami commun, mais rien de bien fluctuant. Le blond s'était fait une raison, elle n'allait jamais l'effacer de ses pensées. Alors il avait trouvé comme seul moyen pour sécher ses larmes; la rigolade.

- Hé, Sakura-chan ! Regarde, chuchota-t-il suffisamment fort pour que la rose daigne relever la tête.

Il lâcha le bout de l'élastique qui maintenait une cartouche d'encre. Cette dernière vola en dessus des rangs inférieurs avant de finir sa course sur la joue d'un jeune endormi. Shikamaru sursauta en lâchant un cri un peu trop aigu pour un garçon, ce qui fit pouffer la presque totalité de la classe.

- Qui a fait ça ?! hurla le brun en tournant sur lui-même.

- Pardon Shika, c'était trop tentant, rigola le blond en reculant sur sa chaise.

Sakura se mit à rire elle aussi et balaya, d'un revers de main, les larmes au creux de ses yeux. Le blond sourit tendrement en regardant la scène. Le brun comprit le regard de son ami et soupira doucement en se rasseyant. Le professeur lança son livre en direction de Naruto, ledit livre arriva en plein sur son crane avant que le blond ne lâche un cri de douleur.

- Kakashi-sensei ! Ça ne va pas la tête ?! cria le concerné en désignant du doigt le bien de son professeur.

- Un peu de concentration, ce sera dans vos examens de fin de semestre. Je dis ça tout particulièrement pour toi, Naruto.

Le blond gonfla ses joues sous l'énervement, il n'était pas dans les bonnes grâces des professeurs et ceci depuis toujours. Il fallait dire qu'il ne faisait rien pour être apprécié de ces derniers. Il cumulait les heures de colle et les devoirs non-faits. La rose s'amusa de la situation, son ami était le seul à pouvoir la faire oublier ce garçon. Il lui suffisait parfois de si peu pour que le visage du ténébreux traverse ses pensées. Après tout, ils avaient tellement partagé ensemble. Elle pouvait bel et bien le qualifier comme son premier amour. Une main se posa violemment sur son épaule, ce qui lui valut de sursauter. Le professeur la sortit de ses rêveries, cela faisait bien trois ou quatre fois qu'il appelait la jeune fille qui ne daignait lui prêter toute son attention. La jeune fille s'excusa avant de porter son regard à travers la fenêtre. Où pouvait-il bien être ?

XXX

Un garçon était couché sur le toit d'une maison. Il fixait un point invisible dans le ciel, laissant les faibles rayons du soleil éclaircir le noir de ces yeux. Il songeait à cette fille, qu'il aimait probablement encore de toute son âme et il avouait, non sans mal, que la quitter avait été pour lui une véritable déchirure. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux ébène avant de soupirer bruyamment. Un vent léger fit virevolter des pétales de fleur de cerisier dans sa direction. Il en attrapa une au vol avant de la fixer intensément.

- Sakura… murmura-t-il en la laissant s'échapper de ses doigts.

Une ombre vint soudainement s'emboîter à la sienne, ce qui le fit grogner. Un homme à l'aura plus que glaçante prit place à côté de Sasuke. Il avait les traits quelque peu marqués, des cheveux d'une longueur anormale chez un homme mais surtout, les mêmes pupilles noires que le jeune.

- Madara, souffla Sasuke comme salutation.

- Dis-moi, tu penses faire le fainéant encore longtemps ? Je te rappelle que tu reprends les cours lundi, souligna l'homme en appuyant fortement sur son dernier mot.

- Je ne veux pas y retourner, répondis le jeune en se levant. Elle ne me pardonnera jamais, finit-t-il par lâcher pour lui-même.

Il tourna les talons et prit la direction de l'intérieur. L'ambiance qui y régnait était beaucoup trop calme à son goût. Même les autres élèves de son oncle ne daignaient animer quelque peu les lieux. Il fit coulisser la porte de sa chambre avant de se lancer sur son lit. Il recouvrit sa tête de son cousin avant d'hurler en son centre. Sasuke ne pouvait se dire que ses retrouvailles avec ses anciens amis se passeraient comme il le souhaiterait. Ils devaient probablement le haïr d'être parti de la sorte en laissant derrière lui la belle rose qu'était sa copine. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Sakura, avait-elle changé d'avis sur sa personne ? Et avait-elle changé tout court ? Il ferma les yeux, se laissant vadrouiller dans les méandres de ses souvenirs heureux, ceux qui l'avaient poussé dans les bras de la jeune fille à l'époque seulement âgée de seize ans. C'était une matinée d'avril qu'il l'avait vue différemment, alors que le printemps pointait tout juste le bout de son nez. Il l'avait surprise, assise seule dans la salle de classe. Ce jour-ci, il avait été malade et n'avait pu se rendre aux cours. Cependant, il était tout de même venu en fin de journée pour prendre les devoirs qu'il devait faire pour le lendemain. Et c'était à cet instant, qu'il l'aperçut, plongée dans une écriture rapide, sa langue pincée entre ses lèvres tant elle était concentrée. Les affaires du jeune homme étaient à droite du pupitre de la rose, il s'était prudemment approché de son amie avant de plonger ses iris noirs dans les émeraudes de cette dernière. Sakura avait alors rougis et avait été tellement surprise qu'elle avait fait tomber la pile de livre de son bureau. Elle s'était levée pour ramasser lesdits livres mais c'était cogné à la tête de Sasuke qui avait entrepris la même démarche.

- Excuse-moi, avait-t-elle dit en bafouillant d'une manière plus qu'adorable.

- Ce n'est rien. Tu fais quoi ici si tard ? l'avait-il questionné en attrapant un de ses biens.

- Rien du tout, s'était-t-elle gênée de sortir avant d'empaqueter ses affaires dans son sac. Je vais y aller maintenant, on se voit demain Sasuke-kun.

- D'accord, à demain.

Elle avait ensuite quittée la salle en pressant le pas, ce qui avait laissé le beau brun dans la plus grande interrogation. Il avait porté son regard sur le bureau de la jeune fille et vu une feuille de papier ornée de son écriture. Il l'avait saisie avant de la décrypter, c'était des notes des cours de la journée qu'elle avait pris soin de lui recopier. Il avait jeté un œil sur l'horloge murale, il était sept heure, cela faisait deux heures environ qu'elle travaillait pour lui. Le jeune homme avait été touché par ce geste mais avait une trop grande fierté pour remercier la rose. Disons simplement que le bracelet qu'elle avait retrouvé dans son casier le lendemain était son cadeau de remerciement dont il ne dévoilerait jamais être l'émetteur. Le fait que quelqu'un tambourine à sa porte le sortit de ses rêveries, il autorisa la personne à ouvrir. Une belle rousse franchit le seuil un sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'assit à côté du noiraud avant de soupirer. Karin était une fille quelque peu collante mais tout de même d'une grande gentillesse lorsqu'il n'était pas question de l'attention de _son_ Sasuke. Le jeune homme se redressa sur son lit avant de se lever. La présence de cette dernière le faisait regretter d'autant plus celle de la rose. La rousse l'attrapa par la taille avant de poser délicatement sa tête contre le dos de Sasuke.

- Pourquoi je ne peux la remplacer ? chuchota-t-elle avant de resserrer son étreinte.

Naruto s'étira lorsqu'il sortit du bâtiment. Le brun à sa droite sortit son paquet de cigarette avant d'en porter une à sa bouche. Il en proposa une au blond à sa droite qui déclina. La rose leur passa à côté sans se rendre compte que le petit groupe s'était arrêté, elle avançait doucement, fixant le sol d'une manière peu précise. Naruto la retint par l'épaule avant de soupirer, il ne pouvait vraisemblablement rien faire et cela le démontait. Sakura sursauta avant d'esquisser un sourire innocent à ses deux amis. Elle ne voulait pas les inquiéter et encore moins leur faire avoir de la pitié pour sa personne. Ce fut à ce moment qu'un couple d'amis sortit à leur tour du collège, le garçon se faisant méchamment réprimander par la demoiselle à ses côtés. Elle gesticulait les bras dans tous les sens, forçant les trois jeunes à rire de la scène qu'ils leur offraient.

- Je vous en supplie mais débarrassez-moi de ce boulet, lâcha désespérée la jeune fille nommée Tenten.

- C'est plutôt à moi de dire cela, compte tenu du fait que tu me tiens la jambe depuis maintenant une bonne dizaine de minutes, souligna calmement Neji.

- Il m'énerve, tu ne peux pas hausser le ton parfois ? hurla-t-elle sur le garçon.

- Non, ça serait te donner ce que tu attends et de plus, je ne vois pas en quoi cela m'avancerait.

- Mais t'es vraiment lourd comme gars, j'espère que tu le sais, grogna-t-elle avant de piquer une cigarette dans le paquet de Shikamaru sans même lui demander sa permission.

- Hé, te gêne pas surtout, sortit le brun dans un de ses rires.

- Je dois me passer les nerfs, ce n'est pas avec lui qu'on peut avoir une vraie dispute.

Le brun lui alluma sa cigarette avant qu'elle tire longuement sur le filtre. Elle se rapprocha de la rose avant de s'appuyer sur son épaule. Les deux filles étaient de très bonnes amies et ceci depuis un bon nombre d'années. Neji souligna à sa copine que fumer n'arrangerait pas les choses mais cette dernière ne fit que lui tirer la langue pour répondre. Ses deux-là c'était plutôt bien trouvé, ils se complétaient en quelque sorte. Le caractère fort de la brunette s'emboitait parfaitement avec le calme légendaire de son copain. Sakura les regarda attendrie, elle les enviait par moment. Les souvenirs de ses disputes avec Sasuke, celles qui se pointaient lorsque le jeune homme était jaloux, ne pouvait que la faire sourire avec une légère amertume.

- Les gars, héla Naruto en levant le bras pour porter tous les regards sur sa personne. On va boire un verre ?

- Pourquoi pas, répondit Neji en attirant sa boudeuse de copine contre lui.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée, sortit difficilement Sakura.

Naruto regarda son amie avec un regard taquin, qu'allait-il encore lui faire ? Songea-t-elle en lui rendant son stupide rictus. Il attrapa la main de la jeune fille et la tira avec lui à la sortie de l'enceinte du lycée.

- Lâche-moi imbécile ! hurla la rose tout en rigolant.

- Je ne veux plus que tu perdes ce sourire Sakura. Je ferai tout pour qu'il réapparaisse de manière permanente, ajouta le blond.

.

.

_Et voilà, c'est tout pour ce premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu :) _

_Je posterai le deuxième prochainement. _

_J'ai hâte de lire vos commentaires ahaha ^^ _

_A tout bientôt _

_Bisous Sei26_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour à tous! _

_Bonne année pour commencer ^^_

_Je poste donc le chapitre 2 de ma fanfiction en espérant qu'il vous plaira. J'essayerai de poster un chapitre par semaine pour pas que vous perdiez le fil de l'histoire ahah _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :) _

_._

_._

_._

**Chapitre 2 **

Le groupe d'amis était rassemblé à une table dans un café avoisinant l'université. Ils paraissaient heureux, leur visage illuminé par un large sourire. Pourtant, qu'avaient-ils dû endurer pour passer à nouveau du temps tous ensembles ? D'ailleurs, en portant un peu plus d'attention aux jeunes, un œil avisé aurait deviné qu'il manquait bien quelques personnes, mais une tout particulièrement. Ce grand ténébreux, qui s'avérait être d'une mystérieuse beauté. Il aurait probablement étreint sa copine depuis leur arrivée, la collant étroitement à sa poitrine, démontrant de ce fait qu'elle lui appartenait. Car effectivement, il était plutôt jaloux, ce qui amusait grandement ses amis ainsi que sa copine elle-même. Sakura regarda ses camarades les uns après les autres. Ils avaient peut-être déjà tout oublié, pensa-t-elle en portant la tasse à sa bouche. Elle souriait bêtement, mais cela semblait convenir à ses amis qui n'émettaient pas la moindre réflexion. La rose en avait probablement eu assez de voir ce continuel regard de pitié sur sa personne, alors elle avait adopté un rictus étrange mais suffisamment naturel pour que les yeux de ses amis changent d'émotions en la regardant. Quoique, Naruto semblait connaitre la mascarade, il lui arrivait souvent de s'inquiéter pour elle, bien que cela était ainsi depuis toujours. Une main s'agita devant elle, la faisant sursauter et renverser un peu de son thé.

- Excuse-moi, lâcha Tenten en portant sa main à sa bouche sous le coup de la surprise. Je voulais juste que tu reviennes parmi nous.

- Ne t'en fait pas, répondit la rose avant d'éponger le liquide sur la table. Je suis désolée, je suis un peu fatiguée ces derniers temps.

- C'est ce qu'on dit, ouais, souligna Shikamaru un peu trop naturellement.

- Je vous jure que je vais bien, décréta la jeune fille sur un ton des moins assuré. Je dois juste me reposer. D'ailleurs, merci pour le café, mais je ferais mieux de rentrer.

Sakura se mit rapidement debout avant de lever la main pour dire au revoir à ses amis. Le groupe ne s'interrogeait plus vraiment, la jeune fille pouvait se révéler bien lunatique par moment et la saluèrent à leur tour. Cependant, le blond retint la main de son amie en espérant intimement qu'elle reviendrait sur sa décision. Mais cette dernière tira fortement sur la prise, ce qui la fit céder. La rose s'éloigna sans même regarder Naruto. Elle ne voulait plus le voir se faire du souci pour elle. Elle devait être forte, cela durait depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant. Voilà une année qu'il avait disparu, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'il l'avait quittée, cela aurait nécessité des paroles ou un geste. Cependant, rien de tout cela ne lui fut adressé. Il s'était envolé du jour au lendemain, alors qu'ils avaient passé cette nuit-ci ensemble. Si elle l'avait su à cette époque, elle aurait profité plus amplement de ces derniers instants en sa présence. C'était trop tard actuellement.

XXX

Sasuke ouvrit son armoire et en sortit un sac à dos poussiéreux. Il fallait dire qu'il ne l'avait plus utilisé depuis longtemps. Il le lança sur son lit avant de fouiller plus profondément dans ladite armoire, il devait retrouver ses livres de cours. Recommencer au plein milieu d'année, quelle idée, songea-t-il en mettant la main sur un carton sur lequel était inscrit au marqueur noir « ECOLE ». Il le tira à l'extérieur avant de l'ouvrir. Des tas de feuilles étaient entassés négligemment, ses bouquins coincés de part et d'autre démontrant bien la haine qu'il avait lorsqu'il les avait empaquetés. Les coups à sa porte le forcèrent à se lever. Un garçon avec un air énervé le poussa presque pour pénétrer dans la chambre. Il avait déjà enfilé une tenue se voulant, probablement, plus appropriée pour l'université alors que les cours ne commençaient que le lundi qui arrivait. Il se plaça devant le miroir avant de changer d'expression.

- Sérieux, les chemises c'est pas pour moi, grogna le jeune homme.

- Shigetsu, je peux savoir pourquoi tu viens squatter ? s'agaça Sasuke en resserrant sa prise sur la poignée.

- Parce que ton oncle ne m'a jamais installé de miroir.

Le brun se contenta de soupirer bruyamment, comme s'il pouvait émettre une quelconque remarque de toute façon. Il avait dû se familiariser avec son environnement, et bien qu'il soit des plus froids avec ses colocataires, il se devait, par respect pour son oncle, de leur accorder tout de même un brin de son temps. De plus, Shigetsu n'était pas la personne qu'il appréciait le plus, d'une part pour son trop-plein d'énergie qui avait le don de vider complétement la sienne et d'une autre, parce qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de traiter Sasuke comme un parfait "connard" au vue des nombreuses tentatives de séduction de Karin qui s'étaient avérées vaines. Pas qu'il ne les appréciait pas, mais disons simplement qu'il avait depuis son entrée ici, une inversion totale pour tout ce que lui demandait son oncle et tout particulièrement le fait qu'il le force à se lier d'amitié avec des gens tels qu'eux. Entre Shigetsu et ses manies de débarquer, quand l'idée traversait sa petite tête, dans sa chambre et Karine qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se comporter comme une parfait groupie avec lui, il n'était pas bien gâté. De plus, leur présence ne faisait qu'intensifier le manque de ses amis, s'il pouvait encore les qualifier ainsi. Bien que pour lui rien n'ait changé vis-à-vis d'eux, il était fort à parier que ce n'était pas leur cas. Ils devaient, sans le moindre doute, le détester et il savait qu'il devrait les affronter dès la semaine qui suiverait. Il soupira fortement alors que Shigetsu se tortillait devant le miroir comme si c'était la première fois qu'il voyait son reflet. Cela valut au moins de faire rire Sasuke, bien que ce soit un rire nerveux.

- Pourquoi tu ris? questionna-t-il en s'agaçant légèrement.

- J'en sais rien, souffla le brun dans un de ses ricanements. Tu me rappelles quelqu'un, mais rien de bien important. Maintenant tu peux t'en aller.

- Des fois t'es bizarre, souffla le jeune homme. Je me demande bien ce qu'elle te trouve d'ailleurs, chuchota-t-il ensuite pour lui-même en quittant ladite pièce.

Sasuke s'assit sur son lit en continuant de pouffer bêtement, cela ne lui ressemblait pas, il le concevait, mais juste un instant, il avait revu son ami devant lui. Bien qu'il ne soit pas là au sens propre du terme, il l'avait reconnu à travers Shigetsu. Cet espèce d'idiot qui ne comprenait jamais rien, qui courait après sa copine en essayant de rester discret bien qu'il ne l'était pas. Cet ami, oui, il pouvait l'appeler ainsi, qui le faisait former de drôles de rictus, passer de l'énervement le plus total, au rire. A vrai dire, ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment appréciés, que ce soit à cause de leur amour respectif pour la rose ou simplement le fait que chacun d'entre eux voulait être plus doué que l'autre. Enfin bref, tout cela pour dire que malgré leurs quelques différents, ils avaient appris à s'éprendre d'une certaine amitié, probablement trop tard au goût de Sasuke. S'il y'en avait un qui lui ferait payer sa disparition c'était bien lui, Naruto. Il se rappelait encore très clairement de leur première sortie en groupe. Parce que bien qu'ils se connaissaient depuis leur enfance, ils n'avaient jamais réellement trainé ensemble sauf sous le coup du sort bien évidemment.

C'était une matinée de fin mai ou début juin, il ne s'en souvenait plus vraiment. Il se rappelait tout de même que la chaleur se voulait agréable. Il devait être à peine âgé de quatorze ans et bien que cela ne le faisait remonter que cinq ans en arrière, il se souvenais qu'à cette époque il n'était encore qu'un simple ami pour la rose, voir même une simple connaissance. Ils se parlaient de temps en temps mais pour seule raison qu'ils se trouvaient dans la même classe. Mais en cette douce matinée, le brun ainsi que le reste des élèves de son année devaient, pour marquer la fin de l'année encourue, se rendre à un camp au bord de la mer. Alors que la plupart des filles se mettaient à décrire d'une manière infiniment précise leur maillot de bain, les garçons essayaient, eux, d'imaginer par quel moyen ils arriveraient à échapper à la surveillance des professeurs. Et étrangement, alors que Sasuke bavardait de sujets divers avec son meilleur ami de l'époque, Neji, le jeune blond avait glissé sa tête entre eux avec la ferme attention de les faire participer à leur petite escapade nocturne. Sasuke avait tout d'abord soupiré, pour ne pas changer, avant de le suggérer d'une façon arrogante qui avait incité son interlocuteur à loucher quelque peu sur lui. Il connaissait le blond pour sa réputation auprès des professeurs, il ne quittait jamais la salle de colle à vrai dire, alors il ne pouvait comprendre pour quelle sordide idée il se trouvait ici-même pour participer à ce voyage qui selon lui n'englobait pas les fouteurs de troubles. Mais bon, il n'avait rien à redire en somme, alors il avait simplement quitté hautainement ses yeux de Naruto avant de porter son attention sur la jeune fille qui se trouvait à sa droite. Elle devait avoir le même âge que le ténébreux puisqu'elle se trouvait dans sa classe, pourtant son physique la faisait plutôt passer pour une jeune de douze ans et elle semblait le savoir au vue de la couleur que ses joues avaient prises au moment où ses yeux l'avaient sondée de bas en haut. Le blond l'avait repéré et avait poussé la jeune fille derrière lui comme pour démontrer qu'elle lui appartenait. Mais contre toutes attentes, cette fille qui lui paraissait des plus timides, avait envoyé son poing au sommet du crâne de Naruto.

- Arrête de me bousculer imbécile! avait-elle crié sans trop réfléchir avant de se gênée de sa réaction.

- Pardon Sakura-chan, avait soufflé le blond avec un air que Sasuke n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir voir sur son visage.

- Alors comme ça on n'est pas si timide qu'on le laisse paraitre? avait taquiné le brun en ricanant légèrement ce qui avait agacé Naruto et avait fait rougir d'autant plus la rose.

- C'est que … enfin tu vois je… avait-elle bafouillé sans doute dans l'espoir de trouver une excuse quelconque.

- T'en fais pas, je trouve bien que tu aies du caractère, avait lâché Sasuke en prenant la direction de l'arrêt de bus. On se voit plus tard.

Neji l'avait suivi en arquant un sourcil sous l'interrogation, il se demandait probablement depuis quand le brun, premièrement s'amusait à asticoter le blond et deuxièmement, à flirter avec Sakura. Bien qu'à ce moment-là le brun n'avait aucun sentiment fondé pour la jeune fille, il appréciait la rose pour son caractère et sa façon d'être. Elle n'était pas fausse et cela lui plaisait énormément. Il en allait sans dire qu'à cette époque aussi il était du genre populaire avec les filles, mais rien de bien exubérant. Il était beau garçon, était déjà grand malgré son jeune âge et sa maturité était peut-être moindre par rapport à Neji, mais elle restait suffisante pour lui donner une ou deux années de plus. Mais alors qu'il allait pénétrer dans le car, Naruto lui avait retenu l'épaule avec force, le forçant à se retourner.

- Quoi encore? s'était agacé le brun en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Qu'une chose soit claire entre nous, Sakura ne passera jamais du temps seul à seul avec toi, avait-il déclaré sûr de lui.

- Je rêve ou tu viens de me donner un ordre?

- Si c'est comme ça que tu veux interpréter ma phrase, on peut dire que oui.

- Alors je vais te dire un truc, je ne suis pas du genre à suivre les ordres mais plutôt à les transgresser. Ce qui veut dire, que si je veux la voir, lui parler ou autre, je le ferai avec la satisfaction de ne pas t'avoir écouté.

- Et tu crois que je te laisserai faire?

- Mmh oui, parce que t'as pas grand-chose à dire au final. Tu n'es ni son frère, ni son père et encore moins son copain, avait lâché fièrement Sasuke avant de se retourner. Si tu le veux bien, je vais y aller. C'est pas que tes menaces à deux balles me saoulent mais c'est presque ça.

Mais contre toute attente, le blond avait agrippé le bras de son vis-à-vis avant de lever son poing, prêt à lui faire regretter le peu d'estime qu'il avait pour lui. Cependant, le brun avait souri en laissant un léger rire s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il savait pertinemment qu'il pouvait battre cet idiot, il n'en avait aucun doute. Naruto avait peut-être compris l'imbécilité de son acte et s'était mis à rire de plus bel. Au final, tous deux trouvaient la situation quelque peu bête et légèrement gênante étant donné que ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvaient dicter les faits et gestes de la rose. Ce jour-là, ils avaient passé le voyage ensemble avec les quelques amis qu'ils avaient en commun.

Sasuke se releva difficilement, tout son corps était engourdi. Se remémorer le temps où il se prenait la tête avec son ami pour pareilles gamineries le rendait, tout de même, quelque peu nostalgique. Il bailla bruyamment avant de porter son regard sur son étagère. Il y'avait plusieurs babioles inutiles, certes, mais toutes lui rappelait un moment important. A cet instant, toute son attention se concentra sur la lanterne en papier rose qui pendait au bord du plateau. Il la saisit des deux mains pour éviter de plus la froissée et dans un sourire nostalgique, il murmura: _" Comme au premier jour"._

_XXX_

Sakura claqua ses joues pour se sortir de ces pensées. Elle devait sérieusement arrêter de penser à lui, il n'allait pas revenir et elle ne pouvait l'ignorer. A force de broyer du noir, elle en oubliait de profiter de ses amis et des moments passés avec eux. Parce que oui, malgré le temps, à chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux avait le malheur d'évoquer le nom du ténébreux, ses yeux se voilaient et son cœur se contractait dans sa poitrine. Et son frère était le premier à vouloir la voir sourire à nouveau, il entendait par là son vrai sourire et non cette sorte de rictus ingrat qui surplombait ses lèvres. D'ailleurs, Sasori se mit à la fixer trop longuement ce qui attira le regard de la rose sur sa personne. Ils mangeaient seuls ce soir-là et au vue de l'ambiance des plus froides qui régnait dans la maison depuis le retour de sa sœur, il n'avait pas voulu la questionner plus que cela sur sa journée. Cependant, le moment semblait venu étant donné qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'excuse pour cette fixation de longue durée sur Sakura.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? grogna la rose en prenant une part de pizza au centre de la table.

- Rien, je me demandais juste comment c'était passée ta journée, mentit le jeune sur un ton doux.

- Arrête avec ce ton mielleux, je déteste quand tu me mens. Je sais que la question te brûle les lèvres. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais très bien.

- Et c'est toi qui me dis que je mens?

- C'est bon, pour la psychologie on a maman, soupira la jeune fille en se levant. Je ne veux simplement plus que vous me regardiez avec ces yeux. Je ne suis plus une enfant, je peux prendre soin de moi-même.

- Mais il ne t'a pas donné de nouvelles?

- Comme on dit, pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles, lâcha-t-elle la voix rauque. Je vais dans ma chambre, j'ai un test important demain.

Elle monta rapidement les escaliers tout en recoiffant ses cheveux en arrière. La jeune fille en avait sa claque de se mettre à pleurer à chaque fois qu'il était question de lui. Elle ferma doucement la porte de sa chambre avant de la sonder dans le noir. Elle se laissa glisser le long de ladite porte avant de s'entourer de ses bras. Rien n'avait bougé; ni la disposition des meubles, ni l'ordre des livres dans sa bibliothèque, ni la longueur de ses cheveux, ni la photo de leur couple sur sa table de nuit. Toutes ces choses commençaient fortement à la peser, l'enfoncer plus profondément dans son chagrin et elle n'en pouvait plus. La rose se leva d'un bond avant de prendre un bouquin dans sa bibliothèque et de le ranger à l'étage inférieur. Elle se mit à les mélanger, les entasser, changer leur place et cela la fit sourire sans qu'elle en comprenne un sens. Sakura ne s'arrêta pas là, elle déplaça son lit et son bureau de sorte que la disposition ne lui rappelle en rien l'année précédente. Mais au moment où elle s'apprêtait à jeter la photo, son corps se contracta et des larmes virent finalement le jour aux coins de ses yeux. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder avec une certaine amertume. Elle n'avait rien d'exceptionnelle cette photo en soit, elle aurait pu en mettre une autre bien plus jolie où on remarquait qu'ils formaient un couple. Mais pour la rose, c'était celle-ci qui illustrait le mieux leur rencontre. Elle s'en souvenait très bien et elle ne put interrompre les souvenirs de resurgir.

C'était le dernier soir du camp de fin d'année, elle était âgée de quatorze ans à cette époque. Elle n'était pas bien gâtée par dame nature - notamment au niveau de la poitrine - et ce bien qu'elle était en pleine adolescence. Mais bon, elle portait un yukata et cela évitait donc que les autres le remarque. Il y avait une fête dans le village dans lequel ils séjournaient et les professeurs avaient trouvé que c'était une bonne idée d'y emmener les élèves. Alors que Tenten avait disparue au bras de Neji, ce qui, selon la rose, ne réjouissait pas plus que cela le jeune homme, Sakura avait pris place seule sur un banc en face du stand de chasse aux poissons rouges. Elle y voyait Naruto qui se battait bien trop sérieusement contre Shikamaru qui lui, réussissait sans mal à en pêcher une multitude. Elle s'était mise à pouffer avant qu'elle ne soit coupée par la venue de Sasuke. Elle avait quitté timidement ses yeux du regard pour fixer le sol. Ce qu'elle pouvait se trouver bête par moment.

- Ça te dit une petite balade? avait chuchoté le brun pour que personne ne l'entende.

- Mais je suis avec eux.

- Justement, profitons qu'ils ne nous regardent pas pour filer.

Finalement elle n'avait pas grand-chose à dire puisqu'il avait saisi sa main et l'avait entrainée avec lui dans sa course. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient suffisamment fondus dans la foule, Sasuke s'était arrêté avant de sourire à la jeune fille. Elle avait encore les joues rosies puis le fait qu'il lui tienne la main faisait pulser son cœur dans sa poitrine, Cependant, elle était heureuse, vraiment heureuse. Ils avaient fait un tour dans l'allée sans vraiment prendre la parole, il fallait dire que le brun n'était pas bien bavard et la rose, bien qu'elle le soit en temps normal, ne l'était pas en sa présence. C'était là que la sandale de Sakura s'était cassée, laissant la jeune fille sans semelle pendant quelques pas. Sans doute pour ne pas mettre un terme à leur promenade, elle n'avait pas voulu s'en plaindre mais s'était finalement planté un débris sous le pied. Le jeune homme avait entendu son petit cri, bien qu'il ait été discret, et s'était arrêté.

- Tu t'es fait mal? l'avait-il questionnée légèrement inquiet.

- Pardon, j'ai cassé ma sandale et du coup, avait-elle soufflé sans finir sa phrase tant elle tombait sous le sens.

- Allez, monte, avait ricané Sasuke en se plaçant en tailleur devant la jeune fille.

Cela lui avait semblé si dissocié au comportement du brun que Sakura avait eu un moment d'hésitation. Mais au final, elle le savait, elle aurait loupé une occasion en or si elle avait refusé. Elle s'était alors accrochée à son dos et, au détour d'une rue, un photographe avait capturé cet instant. En temps normal, ce genre de faux-professionnels les aurait faits payer une fortune pour une photo probablement trouble et dont l'éclairage était tout sauf à leur avantage. Puis contre toutes attentes, il la leur avait simplement tendue avec un sourire chaleureux. Sasuke l'avait laissée comme souvenir à la rose et dès son retour, elle l'avait placée ici-même. Voilà cinq ans qu'elle trainait sur sa table de nuit. Deux gamins plein de rêves, elle timide comme jamais et lui, tout aussi beau qu'il l'était aujourd'hui. Sakura plaqua alors le cadre contre sa poitrine en laissant les quelques larmes qu'elle avait retenues jusque-là glisser le loin de ses joues.

_- Pourquoi tu ne reviens pas me chercher ?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour à tous :) _

_Me revoilà avec le troisième chapitre ! Il fait un peu avancer l'histoire, j'espère donc qu'il vous plaira héhé_

_Bonne lecture ^^_

_Sei26_

_._

_._

_._

**Chapitre 3 **

Le froid s'installait doucement dans l'air matinal et Hinata se mit à regretter amèrement de ne pas avoir écouté le conseil de son cousin lorsqu'il l'avait vu quitter la maison sans son écharpe. Elle souffla allégrement dans ses mains, produisant une légère buée tout autour d'elle. Quelle plaie de commencer si tôt le lundi matin, pensa-t-elle en inspectant l'heure sur son téléphone. Elle entendit alors des pas faire échos dans l'allée, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un léger frisson de peur. Personne ne prenait ce bus si tôt, enfin, c'était ce qu'elle pensait avant ce matin-ci. La brunette tourna alors la tête en restant tout de même vigilante, elle ne voulait pas se montrer impolie en dévisageant un inconnu. Elle resta, cependant, suspendue au visage de cette personne car elle était bien loin d'être un inconnu. Il la regarda à son tour avant d'esquisser un petit sourire.

- Salut Hinata, comment vas-tu ?

XXX

La bouilloire finit de faire chauffer l'eau et Sasori en renversa son contenu dans deux tasses. Il les posa silencieusement sur la table avant de soupirer. Il en avait sa claque de se réveiller chaque matin pour se rendre dans cette université de malheur dont il ne voyait aucun aboutissement. Pour faire bref, le jeune homme avait pris le chemin des études car il ne savait pas quoi faire et, ayant toujours été un très bon élève, cela lui avait semblé le plus favorable pour lui. Il aurait pu facilement dire tout autre chose à l'heure actuelle, alors qu'il se tenait en face de son bouquin d'algèbre dont il ne comprenait pas un strict mot. Ce fût la venue de sa cadette qui le fit sourire. Elle ajustait son chemisier tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Elle avait toujours eu une silhouette parfaite et, à vrai dire, peu importait le type de tenue qu'elle abordait, une certaine classe restait présente en elle. La rose prit place en face de lui avant de le saluer.

- Merci pour le thé, déclara-t-elle difficilement.

- De rien. Tu veux que je t'amène aux cours ce matin ?

- Sans façon, je dois rejoindre Naruto chez lui juste avant, mais merci.

Leurs conversations restaient brèves et quelque peu froides, mais l'aîné savait s'y tenir, il aimait échanger ne serait-ce qu'un petit mot avec sa sœur avant de reprendre son triste quotidien dans lequel il était obligé de se ranger. Sakura quitta la table quelques minutes après mais s'arrêta rapidement en face du frigo et changea d'expression à la vue du post-it qui y figurait. La rose resta plantée là avant de reprendre ses esprits et de quitter les lieux sans omettre les formalités qu'elle avait pris pour habitude de sortir à son frère chaque matin de chaque jour que Dieu faisait : « Bonne journée, à ce soir ».

XXX

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, comment quelqu'un de sensé pouvait habiter dans un endroit pareil. Le sol, si on pouvait encore appeler cela ainsi, était jonché par une multitude de vêtements probablement sales, la vaisselle devait trôner dans l'évier depuis plus d'une semaine, sans parlé de l'odeur de renfermé qui flottait dans tout le studio. Sakura le savait depuis longtemps, mais ne cessait d'être étonnée tout de même, Naruto était un garçon dit de « bordelique » et encore, le mot était bien faible. La rose se laissa tomber sur le canapé, ou plutôt la partie du canapé qui n'était pas occupée par les bouquins de cours, avant de soupirer bruyamment.

- Et pourquoi tu voulais que je passe au juste ? hurla-t-elle à son ami qui prenait une douche dans la pièce d'à côté.

- J'avais quelque chose à t'annoncer. En fait, je fais juste le porte-parole de plusieurs personnes.

- Comment ça ? Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas fana des surprises et encore moins quand elles sortent de ta petite tête.

- Arrête de faire la compliquée, rétorqua le blond en se présentant presque dévêtu devant la rose qui ne loucha même pas sur ses abdos. Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être intéressée par ce magnifique corps ! ricana-t-il en prenant place à côté de son amie.

Il sécha rapidement ses cheveux avant d'enfiler un t-shirt et une paire de jeans noir. Ses gestes semblaient encrés dans son cerveau, à un tel point qu'il pouvait faire toutes ces choses sans quitter une seule fois du regard Sakura qui entortillait une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts. Il agrippa une brique de lait avant de se décider enfin à aborder le sujet du jour.

- On pensait se faire un week-end entre potes au ski pendant les vacances d'hiver. Et ne me dit pas que tu n'aimes pas skier, je sais que tu y allais tous les ans avec le beau gosse ténébreux.

- C'est une très bonne idée, lâcha sèchement Sakura, laissant une expression apostrophée sur le visage du blond.

- Sérieux ? Bah moi qui avait préparé une dizaine d'arguments, je me sens bien con.

- Mais c'est ce que tu voulais, non ? Que je dise oui, c'est ce que tu attendais.

- Au final, ça économisera ma salive. Je suis content que tu veuilles bien nous accompagner.

Elle crispa un sourire avant de se lever et d'envoyer un sweatshirt sur Naruto. Elle déclara : « Tu vas attraper froid. » tout en se dirigeant vers la porte de l'entrée. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cet endroit était bien plus vivant que sa maison alors que son ami vivait seul. Orphelin, cela lui semblait tellement triste lorsqu'elle avait, pour la première fois, mit les pieds chez lui et maintenant, elle se prenait à penser que c'était terriblement plus facile. Personne à qui faire de reproches, pas de prises de tête inutiles et encore moins de sentiments douloureux. La famille se résumait à une succession d'absences et de crises de larmes pour Sakura et rien que le fait de savoir que le blond vivait seul, lui faisait ce poser de réelles questions comme : « Devrais-je être indifférente à leur manque d'attention ? » ou encore « Pourquoi ses parents sont-ils morts alors qu'ils l'aimaient alors que les miens sont vivant mais ne m'accordent même pas une minute ? ». Que des questions auxquelles elle n'aurait sans doute jamais de réponse mais qui torturaient son esprit lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule. Et ces derniers temps, seule, était l'unique état d'esprit dans lequel elle se trouvait.

XXX

À neuf heures, un couple fit son entrée dans l'enceinte du campus. La fille se retenant de rire plus fort alors que son copain ne faisait que de sourire sans émettre le moindre son. A croire qu'elle en avait entendu une bien bonne sans que cela ne touche forcément le jeune homme qui ne faisait que se réjouir de la joie de sa compagne. Et pour tout dire, Neji était bel et bien ce genre de personne à penser aux autres avant soi. Tenten et ce dernier rejoignirent leur groupe d'amis composé de Shikamaru, Naruto et Sakura qui buvaient tranquillement un café du distributeur qui, à défaut d'avoir un goût affreusement amer, ne coûtait pas cher et réchauffait lors des périodes comme celles-ci où l'air était suffisamment froid pour être inconfortable. La brunette salua bruyamment ses amis qui ne firent que répondre d'un faible mouvement de tête.

- Je vois que la bonne humeur du lundi est à nouveau présente, ça fait plaisir à voir, lâcha-t-elle sarcastiquement en attrapant la cigarette qu'avait Shikamaru au coin de la bouche. Ne me dis rien, je sais que ça ne va pas régler mes problèmes et encore moins me déstresser, mais j'en ai besoin. C'est essentiel avant un cours de littérature avec un monstre tel que Tsunade.

- Je n'ai absolument rien dit, se défendit Neji. Mais fait attention quand tu parles de la directrice, ça serait bête qu'elle t'entende.

- Elle est là ! sursauta la jeune fille, lâchant alors ladite cigarette. Espèce de con, t'as eu ce que tu voulais hein ?

- Arrête de t'exciter et viens. T'as cours avec le dragon et elle n'aime pas trop les retardataires.

Sakura pouffa à nouveau devant leur petit numéro avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Il était étrangement dégagé pour un mois de novembre mais elle savait que ça ne serait que de courte durée au vu des gros nuages qui grondaient à l'horizon.

- Sakura-san ! héla une fine voix derrière la rose. J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

- Pour ma part, je n'ai pas grand-chose à te dire alors si tu permets, je vais juste passer mon chemin, répondit la jeune fille en se levant.

- S'il te plait, c'est au sujet de Sasuke-kun, s'essouffla Hinata en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Sakura.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Il t'a de nouveau écrit ou je ne sais quoi d'autre ? Je suis très contente pour toi mais j'en ai rien à faire !

- Mais non, je l'ai vu ce matin. Il a pris le même bus que moi et s'est rendu ici.

- Tais-toi.

- Je ne me pais pas ta tête, je l'ai vraiment vu.

- Je t'ai dit de te taire ! cria la rose en repoussant la main de la brunette d'un revers. Tu n'arrives pas à comprendre que je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui ? Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi s'il t'accorde un peu de son temps, temps qu'il n'a pas réussi à me donner soit dit en passant. Mais je ne veux pas savoir comment il va, ni ce que vous avez fait ou ce qu'il devient. J'ai réussi à m'accommoder de cette situation, merci de ne pas tout détruire.

Sakura reprit alors son chemin et pénétra à l'intérieur du collège. Laissant Hinata désemparée au milieu de la cour. La rose ne voulait plus avoir à faire à une menteuse alors, moins et la côtoyait et mieux elle se portait. Mais, il lui suffit de faire quelques pas pour comprendre que la brune n'avait pas calomnié. Car elle ne rêvait pas, c'était bien _lui_ devant le bureau de la directrice : _Sasuke_.

XXX

Il regarda la belle Hinata avec une certaine appréhension, cela faisait un bon nombre de mois qu'ils ne s'étaient plus parlés et pourtant, il avait toujours pu compter sur elle pour prendre des nouvelles de la rose à sa place. La jeune fille resta sur ses positions sans émettre le moindre mot. Aucune réponse à la bête question du ténébreux qui se mit finalement à éclater de rire.

- C'est tellement étrange de ne pas avoir de réponse directe à une question si quotidienne.

- Excuse-moi, c'est juste que c'est inattendu de te voir ici. Tu es revenu depuis quand ?

- Une bonne semaine, soupira Sasuke. Il fallait bien que je revienne un jour de toute façon.

- Sakura-san est au courant ? s'inquiéta la jeune fille.

- Non, répondit sèchement le brun tout en quittant des yeux son vis-à-vis pour les porter sur un point invisible. Comment elle va ?

- Je n'en sais rien, désoler.

Sasuke sembla surpris mais ne posa plus une seule question au sujet de son ex au vu de la triste mine qu'abordait Hinata. Quelque chose devait probablement s'être passé durant son absence mais il n'osait pas lui demander ce que c'était. Ils finirent par monter tous deux dans le bus, sans pour autant s'échanger un traitre mot. C'était plutôt frustrant pour eux de se retrouver ensemble sans sourire, sans rire. Neji ayant été le meilleur ami de ce dernier depuis toujours, Hinata c'était très rapidement liée d'amitié avec le beau brun mais lorsqu'il s'était envolé, cela était devenu plus compliqué. D'une part parce que son cousin n'avait jamais vraiment avalé le morceau et parce que ses chers amis avaient fini par se déchirer et tout particulièrement Sakura qui, à présent, était bien loin d'être son amie. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au campus, Hinata retint le bras de Sasuke. Elle voulait comprendre, saisir un sens même infime à ce stupide départ.

- Pourquoi tu es parti ? Rien n'est plus comme avant et Sakura-san a juste été démolie par toute cette histoire.

- C'est une longue histoire, mais je m'en veux de vous y avoir entrainé.

- Sache une chose, un jour ou l'autre tu seras confronté à la dure réalité qu'est devenu notre quotidien et tu devras tout avouer, au moins à elle, déclara la brunette avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Tu m'as beaucoup manquée Sasuke-kun.

Après ces retrouvailles quelque peu perturbantes avec son amie, il se rendit à la porte du bureau de la directrice plus communément appelée le dragon par le trois-quarts de l'école et non pas parce qu'elle avait fière allure mais bien parce qu'elle avait un caractère compliqué. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air avant de frapper deux coups francs à ladite porte. Il entendit un bruit de talons s'approcher doucement de lui et suite à cela, elle se présenta à lui, Shizune avec son sourire chaleureux et son espèce de cochon qu'elle portait continuellement. Elle l'invita à entrer. Cette dernière était l'adjointe de la directrice et tout le monde préférait être confronté à elle plutôt qu'à sa supérieure. Sasuke attendit alors la venue du dragon, assis sur une chaise dont il avait oublié la dureté. Puis, Il entendit des hurlements de par derrière le mur avant que Shizune vienne le chercher quelque peu inquiète. A vrai dire, Sasuke n'avait jamais vraiment eu peur de cette femme qui avait tout de même un bon fond. Preuve en était qu'elle n'avait encore jamais exclus Naruto et ça, c'était bien un fait extraordinaire. Et, lorsqu'il entra dans le grand bureau qui devait accessoirement lui servir de bibliothèque, il la reconnut derrière ses petites lunettes et son tailleur parfaitement ajuster, laissant une vue un peu trop provocante sur sa poitrine. Le brun n'y prêta pas plus attention avant de s'arrêter devant le pupitre en bois massif.

- Shizune, tu peux disposer, annonça-t-elle sur un ton plat. Et toi, tu penses qu'on rentre dans mon école comme dans un bar ? éleva-t-elle le ton. Je te rappelle juste que tu es parti sans nous donner d'explications, je devrais refuser de te reprendre ici !

- Je m'excuse Tsunde-sama, mais j'ai mes raisons et je ne souhaiterais pas les dévoiler pour le moment.

- Ma foi, soupira la femme tout en se levant de son siège. J'ai reçu un bon nombre de lettres de tes anciens amis, ils étaient persuadés que je savais où tu te trouvais. Tiens, prends-les, elles te seront probablement plus utiles qu'à moi, déclara Tsunade avant de lui passer à côté et de poser sa main sur l'épaule droite du jeune homme. Tu commences par le cours d'anglais salle 202. Bonne chance.

Sasuke regarda la pile de lettre et de mémos qu'il avait entre les mains et son estomac se noua. Il se sentait si impardonnable qu'il en venait à se dégoûter lui-même. Certes, il avait ses raisons bien que très peu convaincantes pour la plupart, mais de voir à quel point ses amis tenaient à lui le faisait regretter amèrement de ne pas leurs avoir expliqués plus tôt. Cependant, il reprit rapidement ses esprits; il ne pouvait pas les impliquer, il devait les préserver. Il quitta ensuite le bureau en croisant, assis sur les chaises du secrétariat, Karin et Shigetsu qui paraissaient bien heureux de se rendre à nouveau aux cours. Karin lui afficha un petit sourire chaleureux tout en lui passant à côté, c'était à son tour de s'inscrire. Sasuke prit alors la porte et entendu ces pas gracieux, sentit cette odeur qu'il aimait tant et reconnut, bien sûr, la longue chevelure rose de cette fille qu'il aimait tant. Elle se frayait un chemin parmi les étudiants et il ne put la quitter du regard tant elle était envoûtante. Elle était bien là devant lui, _Sakura_.

XXX

Oui, ils étaient bien l'un en face de l'autre, s'échangeant un regard de surprise totale. La jeune fille avala difficilement sa salive tout en le suggérant nostalgiquement. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de se décider à continuer sa course, lui passant à côté comme si de rien n'était. Elle ignorait pourquoi et comment cela se faisait qu'il fréquente à nouveau cet établissement, mais elle ne pouvait se permettre de retomber une nouvelle fois dans ce tourbillon de tristesse qu'elle venait tout juste de quitter. L'indifférence demeure et demeurera le parfait contraire de l'amour. Aucun sentiment, aucun attachement, c'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

- J'y crois pas, tu l'as croisé et tu n'as pas pensé que ça serait judicieux de m'en informer ? s'excita le blond en donnant un coup dans son casier. J'ai quelques comptes à régler avec lui.

- C'est justement pour ça que je ne t'ai rien dit plus tôt, je ne veux pas d'histoire.

- Bah il avait qu'à y réfléchir à deux fois avant de te laisser en plan. Sakura, il nous doit au moins une explication, renchérit Naruto en saisissant les épaules frêle de la rose.

- Et dans quel but ? De nous faire d'autant plus regretter les moments passés ensemble ? lâcha-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. On a déjà beaucoup trop perdu, je ne veux pas, en plus de ça, perdre mon bon sens.

Elle repoussa son ami avant de pénétrer dans la bibliothèque qui se trouvait à gauche de son casier. Le jeune homme resta un moment cramponner à la vue de Sakura et de son corps amaigri, de ses yeux sans cesse emplis de larmes et à l'absence de son si beau sourire. Il se promit alors de tout faire pour revivre, à nouveau, ce temps qu'ils appréciaient tous tant. Pour lui, mais surtout pour elle.

XXX

Dans la cour, on pouvait facilement reconnaitre les nouveaux élèves, d'une part parce qu'ils ne savaient pas du tout où se trouvait leurs cours et, aussi, par leur air enjoué par la magnificence de cet établissement. Il fallait surtout avouer que c'était une très belle école pleine de charme et qui avait su garder ses richesses de l'époque, que cela soit par la structure en pierre du bâtiment en lui-même ou l'astronomique bibliothèque où la totalité des livres étaient d'origines. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas rare de tomber sur une version manuscrite de certains auteurs. Enfin, tout cela pour dire que Shigetsu ne pouvait s'empêcher de pointer du doigt chaque détail qu'il voyait et que cela commençait doucement à courir sur le système du beau ténébreux qui n'allait pas tarder à les abandonner, Karin et lui, au milieu du campus.

- Et regardez, la statue-là, il lui manque une oreille, souleva Shigetsu avant de rigoler. J'ai jamais rien pigé à l'art moi.

- T'as jamais rien pigé tout court ouais, déclara Karin en lui envoyant une claque derrière le crâne.

Sasuke se mit alors à rire sans la moindre raison, il regarda simplement cette statue et ses souvenirs réapparurent. Il se souvint alors de ce fameux jour, où, il avait pris sa pause avec ses amis dans le jardin de l'université à quelques mètres de cette statue. Et alors que Tenten leur expliquait la valeur inestimable de cet amas de pierre qui devait sans nul doute représenter un homme de pouvoir, Naruto avait trouvé judicieux de proposer une partie de football américain. Et c'était difficile de refuser alors que ce dernier avait déjà la balle entre ses mains. Il se souvenait très clairement qu'il avait dû forcer quelque peu Shikamaru alors que pour Kiba, c'était simplement le plus fantastique moment de sa journée. Ce dernier, étant principalement à l'école dans le seul but de satisfaire les rêves inachevés de sa mère, était juste un fouteur de trouble qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de se balader, toute la journée, avec son chien dans l'établissement et cela bien que ça soit interdit par le règlement. Bref, il s'était rendu rapidement sur le faux terrain de foot qu'ils avaient tracé avec leur sac à dos. Alors qu'Ino, Tenten et Sakura s'étaient gentiment laissées tenter par le jeu, Hinata avait proposé d'arbitrer. Portant une jupe, c'était la meilleure des options pour elle. Une fois que chacun d'entre eux fût séparé en deux équipes, la partie pût commencer. Tout se passait merveilleusement bien, juste peut-être les plaquages que tentaient désespérément de faire les trois filles et qui se résumait, pour la plupart du temps, à un simple câlin, les points se succédaient. Puis, à la dernière minute, Naruto, voulant absolument marquer le dernier point décisif, avait envoyé avec force la balle et cette dernière avait ramassé l'oreille de cette chère statue. Tenten était alors devenue blanche et s'était même retenue à son copain avant de sortir, avec exactitude, la valeur de cette œuvre. Naruto avait donc sorti : « On s'en fiche, c'était déjà moche au départ et sa lui donne un léger côté Warrior. Moi j'aime bien, pas vous ? ». Karin secoua sa main devant le visage du brun, ce qui ramena ce dernier à la réalité.

- C'est normal que tu ne comprennes rien, la personne qui a fait cette œuvre est unique et personne n'a jamais réussi à la comprendre totalement, ajouta Sasuke à l'attention de Shigetsu.

- Genre tu sais qui c'est ? Alors vas-y grand génie, dis-nous son petit nom !

- Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki.

XXX

Tenten s'empara d'un livre avant de s'assoir en face de son amie qui traçait de fins traits sur une feuille de dessin. La brunette y jeta un œil en essayant tout de même de rester discrète, elle savait à quel point Sakura n'aimait pas qu'on regarde ses dessins et non pas parce qu'ils étaient mauvais, mais simplement parce qu'elle avait une certaine pudeur à son talent. Puis elle n'était pas bête, la brune savait parfaitement qui son amie ne cessait de dessiner. Sans nul doute, devait-elle dessiner le visage de son ex et ce, parce qu'elle venait de le revoir. C'était Naruto qui l'en avait informée un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, d'ailleurs, elle était plutôt attristée par le fait que Sakura ne lui en ait pas fait part en premier. Mais bon, elle n'ignorait pas le fait que c'était très compliqué pour elle, elle ne saurait pas comment réagir si Neji lui avait causé autant de chagrin. Oui, parce qu'elle était bien placée pour savoir à quel point la rose avait désespérément cherché Sasuke et à quel point elle avait pleuré. Elle se souvenait encore de ces longues soirées, où, elle ne parlait pas, une sorte de pantin qu'on avait planté là pour servir de décoration. Tenten secoua la tête pour sortir ses images de ses pensées, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se remémorer pareille tristesse. Il fallait plutôt qu'elle fasse réapparaitre un sourire sur les lèvres de son amie, lui faire penser à autre chose.

- Ce soir on va faire les magasins ? J'ai besoin d'une veste, chuchota Tenten.

- Je ne peux pas, mes parents reviennent de leur voyage.

- Je vois. Tu es sûre que tout vas bien ?

- Bien sûr, je viens de revoir mon ex après un an sans nouvelles, mais tout va très bien, conclut-elle avant de se lever. J'ai cours d'histoire. On se voit toute à l'heure.

- Oui, à toute.

Les pas de Sakura créèrent un écho dans le silence de la bibliothèque. Mais, au lieu de rejoindre la sortie, la rose se refugia entre deux bibliothèques et se laissa doucement glisser pour rencontrer le sol. Elle ne voulait pas que tout recommence, les regards de pitié, les propositions pour lui changer les idées et ces sourires compatissants.

XXX

Naruto prit place à la troisième rangée côté fenêtre. Il soupira bruyamment avant de donner un coup à son sac pour qu'il se range sous la table. Le cours de géographie était le seul qu'il ne partageait pas avec l'un de ses amis alors, il en profitait pour faire la sieste ou simplement penser à tout autre chose qu'aux problèmes météorologiques. Et cette fois-ci, c'était le beau ténébreux qui occupait toutes ses réflexions, il ne faisait que de s'imaginer lui faire face, le forçant à révéler la vérité à lui, mais surtout à Sakura. Mais alors qu'il allait fermer les yeux, il le vit, Sasuke, franchissant le pas de la porte un air las suspendu au visage avant de s'assoir à la première rangée à l'opposé de lui. Le blond aurait pu croire qu'il cherchait à l'éviter mais il savait pertinemment qu'il ne l'avait tout simplement pas vu, auquel cas, le brun aurait blêmit. Un léger grognement siffla entre les lèvres de Naruto et il tapa son poing avec force sur le pupitre, ce qui fit sursauter la jeune fille de la rangée du dessous. Elle se retourna avec la ferme attention de connaitre l'origine de ce bruit, mais renonça rapidement au moment où son regard eut croisé celui du blond. Hinata se mit alors à regretter de s'être assise à cette place, elle allait se sentir mal à l'aise tout le long du cours. Elle ne pouvait se retrouver en sa proximité sans se sentir honteuse ou tout simplement gênée plus qu'il ne le fallait. A chaque fois, c'était la même chose, elle se souvenait de cette vieille histoire qui les avait séparés à son plus grand désarroi. La brunette plaça sa tête entre ses bras et ferma les yeux, les souvenirs se voulaient bien trop douloureux pour ne pas se sentir nauséeuse. C'était une soirée de fin d'automne avec une légère tendance hivernale, alors qu'elle s'était rendue, comme la plus grande partie de ses vendredis soirs, chez Sakura, elle s'était faite arrêtée au coin d'une rue par Naruto et il n'y était pas allé de mains mortes. Il l'avait agrippée par le bras avant de la plaquer violemment contre un muret. Elle connaissait chaque facette de son ami et cela parce qu'elle ne cessait de l'observer. Elle s'était toujours promise de ne jamais le mettre hors de lui par peur de cette expression qu'elle voyait, malheureusement, à l'instant. Il avait approché ses lèvres de l'oreille d'Hinata avant de prendre son souffle, une douce chaleur était venue caresser le coup de la jeune fille, cependant, le frisson qui parcourait son corps n'était en rien un frisson de bonheur.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fait une chose pareille ? avait-il grogné tout en envoyant un coup à côté du visage de la jeune fille. Tu es pourtant son amie non ?

- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles Naruto-kun, s'était-elle défendue tremblotante.

- Oh arrête avec tes « Naruto-kun » ! Pourquoi tu es allée le voir ?

- Mais de qui tu parles à la fin ?

- De Sasuke ! Je sais très bien que tu l'as vu récemment. Pourquoi ? avait-il lâché excédé.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Peu importe, je veux juste que tu répondes à ma question. Si tu savais qu'il était dans les parages, tu aurais au moins pu nous en informer !

- Il m'a demandé de ne rien dire, je ne peux vraiment pas le trahir, avait-elle murmuré avant de sentir sa gorge se serrer. Il ne va vraiment pas bien cependant.

- J'en ai sincèrement rien à foutre qu'il t'ait fait promettre de ne rien dire. Si tu es vraiment l'amie de Sakura, il est de ton devoir de lui dire ce genre de chose. Mais, tu ne l'as pas fait et si Ino ne t'avait pas aperçue dans ce café, je n'aurais jamais pu tirer cette affaire au clair.

- C'est Ino qui te l'a dit ? avait timidement dit Hinata avant de poser ses mains sur la poitrine de Naruto. Je t'en supplie, crois-moi quand je te dis qu'il m'est impossible de tout te dire.

- Je croyais que tu étais mon amie.

- Et c'est le cas, simplement, c'était beaucoup plus compliqué qu'un simple caprice de sa part. Ino se mêle trop des affaires des autres et elle ne prend pas en compte les conséquences.

- Je t'interdis de dire du mal d'elle ! Et je ne veux plus te voir avant d'avoir eu une vraie explication et ne t'avise même pas de côtoyer Sakura ou sinon, tu auras à faire à moi.

Il avait ensuite fait demi-tour, mais juste avant de quitter définitivement le champ de vision d'Hinata, il avait déclaré sur un ton des plus froid : « Tu me déçois vraiment. ». La jeune fille avait alors senti tout son corps rompre sous le poids de la culpabilité. Son cœur s'était serré si ce n'était pas tordu. Le garçon qu'elle aimait venait de mettre fin à leur amitié alors qu'elle avait pris tellement de temps pour en arriver à cette relation avec lui. Toute cette histoire ne faisait que de la détruire petit à petit et cela perdurait jusqu'à cet instant où elle avait croisé son regard en cours de géographie. Alors qu'avant elle se serait installée juste à côté de lui, maintenant elle faisait tout son possible pour l'éviter, respecter ses paroles… ne simplement plus le côtoyer.

XXX

Sasuke sentit que quelqu'un le regardait, il n'était pas bête ni ignorant, il savait pertinemment que s'il se mettait à affronter ce regard, c'était comme provoquer le destin. Il ne voulait, en aucun cas, se retrouver face à cet idiot qui n'aurait que faire du fait qu'ils se trouvaient en cours et qui aurait simplement traversé les quelques mètres qui les séparaient pour le forcer à parler, chose qu'il ne ferait jamais. Un léger rire nerveux s'empara de lui, c'était terriblement ridicule de réagir de la sorte, snobant ses « amis » dans l'espoir qu'on le laisserait tranquille. Il aurait voulu que tout soit plus simple, qu'il puisse sans la moindre hésitation se réjouir de se retrouver dans la même classe que Naruto et cela même pour un cours, cependant, il lui était tout bonnement inconcevable de ressentir une chose pareille. La professeure entra en silence dans la classe et sonda l'ensemble des élèves avant de se pétrifier à la vue de Sasuke. Elle devait probablement croire qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais et pourtant, il était bien là devant elle. Le brun abaissa légèrement la tête comme salutation, ce qui paraissait contenter la professeure qui passa vite outre cette surprise. Il se demanda alors s'il aurait d'autre occasion de se sentir à ce point acculé. Le cours de géographie allait se révéler bien long surtout avec cette pression que le faisait ressentir le blond. Puis, la professeure se plaça au centre de la classe avec une détermination hors du commun, comme si elle avait une annonce des plus importantes à faire savoir. Elle suggéra Sasuke avant d'esquisser un sourire qui se voulait probablement méprisant.

- Examen surprise ! hurla-t-elle avant de démarrer un rire sadique.

Sasuke s'étouffa presque avec sa salive, il savait à quelle point Anko, professeure de géographie et de science, était quelque peu dérangée mais de là à faire un test dans le seul but de faire descendre sa moyenne, c'était vraiment du sadisme. Elle demanda à tous les élèves de sortir une feuille blanche et ne se gêna pas pour se poser au bord du bureau du brun. Elle appuyait fortement sur la fin de ses questions pour s'assurer de bien le déstabiliser. C'est alors qu'un souvenir lui revint en mémoire : ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait goûté aux sautes d'humeur d'Anko. Cela c'était déroulé l'année précédente, durant son premier cours de géographie. Elle n'avait probablement pas apprécié sa tête et l'avait interrogé sur l'ensemble des capitales présentes sur la carte. C'était sa première note et surtout sa première mauvaise note de l'année. Et elle n'avait jamais cessé de s'en prendre à lui, à croire qu'elle avait connu quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait auparavant, qu'il lui avait fait du mal et qu'elle cherchait maintenant à se venger sur lui. Il rendit sa copie avec une certaine appréhension, elle la détailla de bas en haut et juste avant que le jeune homme ne quitte la classe, elle lui retint l'épaule.

- Contente de te revoir Sasuke, lâcha-t-elle presque trop gentiment.

XXX

- Il était juste devant moi avec sa tête de prétentieux, s'emporta Naruto en mordant dans son sandwich. J'avais oublié à quel point il pouvait me rendre dingue.

- Oui mais essaye de garder ce genre de propos pour toi lorsque Sakura arrivera, précisa Neji. Je ne pense pas qu'elle serait très enchantée de t'entendre dire de telles choses sur Sasuke.

- Quelle genre de choses? questionna la rose en posant son plateau à côté de celui du blond. T'as encore fait des tiennes ? Hein Naruto !?

Elle lui donna un coup derrière le crane et ce fut dans les plaintes de Naruto que Sasuke pénétra dans la cafétéria, accompagné de Shigetsu et Karin. Durant quelques secondes, un frisson parcourut l'ensemble de la tablée et créa un silence oppressant. Sakura le suivit du regard mais sonda tout particulièrement la belle rousse qui était à sa droite. Était-ce sa nouvelle copine? Se demanda-t-elle avant de se retourner vers ses amis. Neji n'avait pas changé d'expression, c'était bien le seul qui savait se montrer humble face à la situation. Ce qui n'était pas le cas du blond qui s'apprêtait à se lever mais fut retenu par la main de la rose.

- S'il te plait, laisse tomber, annonça Sakura en se levant. Je vais faire un tour.

Elle quitta la cafétéria quelque peu accablée, elle ne savait plus très bien comment elle devait réagir et si elle serait suffisamment forte pour accepter toutes les probabilités. Elle ne pouvait décemment plus lui adresser la parole et elle aurait dû le haïr de lui avoir fait tant de mal. Mais pourtant, elle voulait le prendre dans ses bras et lui demander de revenir, de lui expliquer pourquoi il l'avait laissée. Qu'il la rassure en lui disant qu'il n'avait cessé de penser à elle, qu'il n'avait qu'une envie durant cette année, celle de la retrouver. Mais jamais, et elle le savait mieux que personne, il ne formulerait de telles phrases à son égard. La jeune fille voulut ouvrir son casier et elle aperçut la chainette qu'elle n'avait jamais enlever depuis ce fameux jour. Elle n'était pas ignorante, elle savait qui la lui avait offerte. Sasuke n'avait jamais su être discret ou du moins, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 **

- La dissertation devra traiter un évènement marquant de votre vie. Certes, il me semble bien difficile de vous demander à vous, jeunes et innocentes personnes, de me témoigner un moment poignant alors que vous n'avez, pour la plupart, même pas encore vingt ans, déclara théâtralement le professeur de philosophie, Gai.

Sakura n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que son ex. Chacune de ses réflexions tournaient autour de lui et lui donnait la migraine. Elle plaqua ses mains sur son front et s'enfonça sur sa chaise. Elle se dit alors qu'elle voudrait bien être avec Ino en Angleterre. Quelle grande idée avait-elle eu de quitter cette misérable ville pour de tous nouveaux horizons. Shikamaru s'était tranquillement laisser bercer par les paroles abondantes de leur professeur et la rose se sentait bien solitaire. Elle n'aimait pas avoir le temps de penser à ce genre de chose. Elle n'aimait pas pouvoir se plaindre de la sorte de sa situation alors que le monde autour d'elle bougeait, l'ignorant complétement. Effectivement, sa plus ancienne amie s'était envolée six mois auparavant et, certes, elle s'était laissé croire que tout le monde la fuyait. Simplement, toutes ces histoires n'étaient que le passer et présentement, il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur les paroles de Gai. La jeune fille porta alors son regard sur ledit professeur et s'étonna de faire une fixette sur ses deux énormes sourcils. Et à nouveau, elle se mit à songer à tout autre chose. Elle se demandait s'il connaissait les pinces à épiler ou s'il se rendait au moins compte de la monstruosité de ses deux amas de poils qui se couraient après. Du moment qu'elle n'avait pas le visage de Sasuke qui traversait ses pensées, cela lui suffisait. Même si elle devait faire des concessions comme se tuer deux ou trois neurones avec des questions futiles et sans le moindre intérêt.

XXX

Shigetsu tenta s'aspirer le reste du liquide qu'il y avait au fond de son berlingot de jus d'orange sans grande conclusion. Il répéta sa manœuvre ce qui fit tiquer Sasuke qui essayait de se concentrer sur son problème de mathématique. Par chance, il n'avait pas Karin dans les pattes mais il fallait forcément que l'autre boulet qui lui servait de colocataire soit en pause exactement en même temps que lui. Ça aurait été trop beau, pensa-t-il dans un long et bruyant soupire. Il se haïssait d'avoir oublié ses écouteurs dans son sac de sport avant de suggérer le jeune homme sévèrement.

- Je pense que tu l'as fini Shigetsu, lâcha-t-il en appuyant fortement sur la fin de sa phrase.

- Je sais, mais j'ai vu que ça t'emmerdait alors j'ai continué.

Sasuke se frappa le front avant de refermer son livre et de se lever. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec un gamin. Il se fraya un chemin parmi la foule d'étudiant qui occupaient la salle d'étude – ou plus communément appeler « salle des glandeurs » ou encore « l'endroit le plus bruyant du monde » par la majorité du campus – avant de sortir tout simplement du bâtiment. Il lâcha une injure lorsque le froid de novembre lui frappa le visage. Le brun posa ses affaires sur un petit muret puis, sortit son paquet de cigarettes de la poche de son blouson. Il esquissa un sourire lorsqu'il en coinça une entre ses lèvres; si Sakura le voyait. Elle était la seule qui osait émettre un commentaire sur la consommation excessive de Shikamaru. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle faisait avant. Le jeune homme alluma sa cigarette et tira fortement sur le filtre, tant qu'il se fit tousser. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement le goût et encore moins l'odeur, mais c'était tout simplement le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour se passer les nerfs. La sonnerie retentit sans l'ensemble de l'école. Le groupe de filles qui étaient venues, probablement, fumer elles aussi, jetèrent leur mégots dans la poubelle et le dévorèrent du regard. Parce que, il ne fallait pas se le cacher, Sasuke était le genre de garçon sur qui on était en droit de baver. Il était grand, musclé comme il le fallait mais surtout, il avait ce léger côté mauvais garçon qui plaisait à plus d'une. Cependant, il ne réagit pas, il s'en fichait complétement parce que la seule fille qu'il voulait attirer était son ex et il le savait mieux que personne, ce ne serait pas chose facile. Et justement, la jeune fille s'apprêtait à sortir avec Naruto et Neji car ils devaient se rendre en cours de sport dans l'autre bâtiment. Le corps du jeune homme se contracta, c'était si étrange de ne pas être avec eux. Allaient-ils le voir ? Et si c'était le cas, comment réagirait Naruto ? Il eut l'idée folle de vouloir, lui-même, les aborder mais c'était juste insensé. Puis soudain, Sakura se retourna et s'arrêta nette. Elle le fixa sans sourire, elle le sonda de bas en haut de façon détachée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sakura-chan ? interrogea Naruto sans porter la moindre attention à son ancien ami.

- Rien. Ce n'est pas important.

- Si on ne se dépêche pas, on va se retrouver sous la pluie, s'immisça Neji.

- De toute façon avec ce prof, on va forcément se retrouver à courir dehors même s'il fait moins douze, appuya Naruto en reprenant sa route.

Sakura lança un dernier regard à son ex et suivit ses amis. C'était étrange, mais elle avait juste envie qu'il s'en veuille de l'avoir laissée et qu'il croit surtout qu'elle n'était plus atteinte par tout cela. Le brun tira une dernière fois sur le filtre et retourna à l'intérieur.

XXX

Karin crut rêver, la fille qui se tenait devant elle n'était autre que Sakura Haruno, l'ex irremplaçable de _son_ Sasuke. Elle n'aimait déjà pas les cours de sport mais si en plus elle devait les partager avec cette _peste_, c'était la cerise sur le gâteau. Bien que tout bien réfléchi, c'était un mal pour un bien parce qu'elle n'était pas vraiment habile aux jeux de balles et elle pouvait donc, involontairement, lui envoyer une des balles dans le visage. Elle ricana intérieurement et profita d'être dans les vestiaires pour se comparer à elle. Il n'y avait pas photo, la rose devait bien faire deux tailles de moins qu'elle au niveau de la poitrine cependant, ses cuisses étaient bien plus fines sans parler de sa taille parfaitement fine que la rousse se mit à légèrement jalouser. Karin se hâta de s'éloigner de sa rivale pour rejoindre le reste des étudiants dans le gymnase. Elle reconnut alors Shigetsu qui se dirigeait déjà vers elle. La jeune fille soupira, elle préférait encore la solitude à cette insupportable compagnie.

- Pas mal, dit-il en sondant sa tenue qui était parfaitement ajustée à son physique.

- Tais-toi, on dirait que t'es en manque sérieux.

- De toi toujours, ricana le jeune homme sur un ton amusé.

- Vas-y, dégage !

Elle le poussa avant de s'assoir entre deux parfaits inconnus. La jeune fille commençait doucement à saturer. Son estomac lui refit soudain défaut, c'était sérieusement à croire que quelqu'un lui en voulait. Déjà que le matin-même elle n'avait rien réussi à avaler en dehors d'un vulgaire verre d'eau et maintenant elle avait une forte envie de vomir. Elle rabattit ses jambes contre son abdomen avant de poser son front sur ses genoux. Il fallait juste qu'elle se calme, elle se refusait à se laisser submerger par la douleur. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'une main se posa sur son dos. Elle reconnut à la force exercée qu'elle ne pouvait appartenir qu'à un homme. Et Karin ne se trompa pas, elle tomba nez à nez avec Naruto qui affichait une mine inquiète. Il se plaça devant la jeune fille avant de la fixer intensément.

- T'as pas l'air en forme. Ça va ? demanda-t-il en déposant sa paume sur le front de sa vis-à-vis.

- Oui, souffla Karin légèrement gênée.

- Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki et toi ? sourit le blond en se redressant.

- Karin. Ton prénom me dit vaguement quelque chose, lâcha-t-elle presque pour elle-même avant de remettre ses idées au clair. C'est toi qu'à refait le portrait à cette affreuse statue non ?

Naruto changea directement d'expression comment pouvait-elle savoir une chose pareille ? Mais avant de pouvoir émettre la moindre question, leur sadique de professeur fit son entrée tout sourire pour ne pas faillir à ses habitudes. Sakura rejoignit son ami en lui souriant naturellement. Cependant, le blond ne pouvait défaire son attention de la rousse qui attendait toujours un quelconque signe de réponse. Il bafouilla puis se rendit compte qu'il avait déjà vu cette jeune fille un peu plus tôt dans la journée et, qui plus est, avec Sasuke. Il se rapprocha de l'oreille de Karin.

- Faudrait que je te pose une ou deux questions après le cours si tu le veux bien.

La rousse ne fit que de hocher positivement la tête. Rencontrer d'anciens amis à Sasuke lui semblait être une parfaite occasion de se rapprocher quelque peu du ténébreux qui demeurait aussi froid que la pierre avec elle. Alors que son interlocuteur s'éloigna, elle ne put s'empêcher de détailler Sakura lorsqu'elle lui passa devant. Karin avait peut-être un bon nombre de défauts, mais jamais elle n'avait été déshonnête. Elle pouvait donc avouer, non sans mal, que la rose était très belle voir même magnifique. À cet instant, elle comprit presque l'attirance de Sasuke pour la jeune fille, bien qu'elle ne l'accepte pas totalement.

XXX

Tenten resta sans voix, elle se trouvait juste une rangée en dessus du beau ténébreux qui avait été un de ses meilleurs amis. La brunette avala difficilement sa salive, elle ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir. Elle ne pouvait pas nier le fait qu'elle éprouvait une pointe de haine pour le jeune homme mais de là à le détester, c'était peut-être un peu exagéré. Pourtant, il avait fait comme s'il ne l'avait pas vue en entrant dans la classe bien que leurs yeux se soient croisés une bonne dizaine de fois. Elle le remarqua directement, Sasuke avait une aura bien plus fragile que l'année dernière. Quelque chose lui était arrivé, elle le présentait. La jeune fille eut un moment d'hésitation car, certes, elle désirait plus que tout reparler à son ami et l'aider mais, par respect pour Sakura, elle savait que c'était impossible. Sa gorge se serra, elle avait l'impression qu'il appelait au secours, qu'il réclamait de l'attention. Tenten avait toujours été très psychologue avec son entourage, elle repérait ce que personne ne voyait. Cela avait de nombreux avantages mais aussi un paquet de défauts comme actuellement. Comment pouvait-elle aider ce garçon qui avait simplement détruit le petit bonheur de sa meilleure amie ? Le seul moyen qu'elle trouva pour satisfaire les deux parties fut de jouer la parfaite imbécile. La brunette fit intentionnellement tomber son stylo sous le siège de Sasuke qui se mit à soupirer profondément. Elle supplia alors le ciel qu'il se décide à le lui rendre pour qu'elle puisse échanger un contact visuel avec lui. Et ces désires furent des ordres, le beau ténébreux se retourna et lui tendit son bien.

- Merci, chuchota-t-elle en reprenant l'objet. Contente de te revoir Sasuke, comment tu vas ?

- De rien. Ça va…

Le jeune homme resta un moment sur ses positions, ne pouvant croire que l'un de ses anciens amis lui parle. Mais pour leur bien à tous, il devait se taire, pour ne pas les impliquer dans toute cette histoire, il devait rester loin d'eux bien qu'il mourait d'envie de passer à nouveau du temps en leur compagnie. Il se permit pourtant une petite entorse à sa propre règle.

- Dis, Sakura, elle va bien ? questionna-t-il.

- On peut dire qu'elle a connu mieux. Parle-lui, je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

Tenten esquissa un sourire avant de replonger ses yeux dans son livre de cours. Le noiraud étouffa un rire nerveux. Si seulement c'était aussi simple que ça, pensa-t-il avant de se remettre face à son bureau. Mais peut-être qu'une autre petite entorse ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

XXX

S'il y avait bien deux choses que Naruto avait retenu en étant le meilleur ami de Sasuke, c'était que, un, il fallait savoir comprendre entre les lignes et, deux, qu'il ne disait jamais s'il avait un problème. Alors, généralement, le blond le forçait à cracher le morceau. Simplement, cela lui semblait légèrement impossible dans ce cas de figure. Il voulait juste que cette Karin lui éclaircissent les idées parce qu'il en avait sa claque de tourner en rond avec ses faibles hypothèses. Et loin de lui l'idée de se facilité la tâche, il avait tout essayé. Pour dire, le blond avait même rendu visite à Itachi, sans succès car ce dernier étant toujours en vadrouille et les seules fois où il avait réussi à l'intercepter, il restait muet comme une tombe. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il savait que l'amour qu'il portait à son frère l'empêchait, parfois, à prendre les bonnes décisions. Il avait aussi envoyé une multitude de lettres et de mails à la directrice mais, cette fois encore, il n'avait obtenu aucune réponse. Alors, lorsqu'il avait fait le rapprochement entre Karin et Sasuke, il n'avait pas longuement hésité. Il se retourna pour s'assurer que la rousse le suivait toujours. Son teint paraissait plus pâle que tout à l'heure, puis elle tenait son abdomen d'une façon inquiétante comme si elle cherchait à calmer une douleur. La jeune fille s'arrêta alors soudainement et se retint au mur.

- On peut discuter ici ? interrogea-t-elle en souriant.

- Bien sûr. Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

- Ne t'en fait pas, j'ai juste mangé quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, mentit Karin avant de se remettre dans une position normale. Alors, qu'est-ce-que tu voulais savoir ?

- En fait, je voulais savoir si tu connaissais la raison pour laquelle Sasuke a été absent presque plus d'une année ?

- Oui, mais je ne te dirais rien, souffla la jeune fille. Je lui ai promis de me taire, mais je sais au moins une chose : il tient énormément à vous. Il ne cessait de parler de vous tous mais surtout de cette Sakura.

- Alors pourquoi ce silence ? hurla le blond en donnant à coup dans la paroi.

- Il veut juste vous protéger, la protéger, répondis Karin en s'approchant de Naruto. Ce n'est pas à moi de te dire ce genre de chose et, bien que je sois extrêmement jalouse, il doit revoir son ex.

Naruto sonda la jeune fille et eut une certaine compatie pour cette dernière. Il fallait être très aveugle ou parfaitement stupide pour ne pas voir qu'elle était raide dingue du ténébreux. Comme il l'était pour Sakura au final. Il se rappelait encore très clairement de la fois où elle lui avait fait part de ses sentiments pour Sasuke. C'était juste après leur camp au bord de la mer, ils s'étaient vus un après-midi pour profiter des chaleurs du mois de juillet. Elle portait une robe de dentelles blanche un peu trop courte à son goût, mais il n'était pas bien objectif car dès que la rose portait des tenus d'été, il les trouvait trop sexy. Ils s'étaient installés dans un parc et le blond s'était laissé tenter de croire qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de rencard, première erreur. A peine une minute après s'être assis l'un en face de l'autre, la jeune fille avait pris les mains du jeune homme dans les siennes et avait rougis. Sa seconde erreur avait été de croire que cette gêne lui était adressée. Elle avait plongé ses yeux émeraude dans les siens avant d'entre-ouvrir la bouche. Il avait cru rêver, jamais il n'aurait pu se sentir mieux qu'à cet instant sauf que, il avait tout faux et ça en était parfaitement ridicule.

- Tu m'as dit que je pouvais tout te dire Naruto, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, avait-il lâché difficilement tant son cœur battait dans a cage thoracique.

- En fait, c'est un peu embarrassant comme déclaration, mais je suis sûre que tu es le seul qui pourra vraiment m'aider. Alors voilà, commença-t-elle avant de reprendre son souffle bruyamment. Je suis tombée amoureuse de Sasuke Uchiwa.

- Moi aussi je suis tombé amoureux de… pardon ? s'était-t-il exclamé en hurlant presque. Je veux dire, je suis content que tu aies enfin de l'intérêt pour quelqu'un.

- Merci Naruto, je suis vraiment contente d'avoir pu en parler à quelqu'un. Mais je voulais surtout te demander si tu pouvais m'aider.

- Sans problème, comment ?

- J'ai passé du temps avec lui durant notre voyage, mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui demander son numéro.

Il lui avait alors donné ses coordonnées avec un léger pincement au cœur. Cependant, il souhaitait avant tout son bonheur et s'il ne pouvait pas en faire parti alors, il était de son devoir de rester au dehors et de l'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait. Et il n'avait jamais agi différemment depuis lors, bien qu'avec les années, il s'était fait une raison : la rose ne l'aimerait jamais plus que comme un bon ami. Mais soudain, alors que Naruto était complétement ailleurs, vadrouillant dans ses souvenirs, la rousse se mit à tousser violemment avant de se tordre dans tous les sens, se retrouvant à même le sol très rapidement. Il s'abaissa alors pour maintenir sa tête relevée mais il sentait la froideur de son corps à travers ses vêtements. Il comprit que quelque chose clochait et ce n'était sans doute pas dû à de la nourriture avariée. Sans plus attendre, il composa le numéro des urgences.

XXX

- Elle dessine toujours à côté de cette statue immonde ? demanda Sasuke à Hinata.

- Je crois bien oui. En tout cas, il m'arrive souvent de la croiser mais comme je t'ai dit, entre nous c'est vraiment plus la même chose.

Sasuke n'écouta pas un traitre mot de ce que venait de dire la brune et il revint sur ses pas. Il se sentait bien imbécile d'agir ainsi alors qu'il souhaitait, avant tout, la préserver. Mais il voulait juste réentendre sa voix, revoir ses yeux se plonger dans les siens. Il se dirigeait vers l'extérieur du bâtiment rapidement, sans laisser ses principes le stopper dans son élan. Il n'était pas obligé de tout déballer à la rose pour avoir l'opportunité de lui adresser quelques mots après tout. Il allait se la jouer cool comme il l'avait toujours fait. Sasuke savait parfaitement que Sakura essayait de le repousser mais son regard ne trompait pas, elle l'appréciait toujours autant, il en était convaincu. Sinon, pour quelle raison le fixerait-elle, sans cesse, à chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard ? Elle n'était simplement pas indifférence. Le jeune homme marchait, actuellement, dans le jardin du campus mais resta sceptique sur les probabilités de rencontrer la rose au vue des nuages qui ne présageaient rien de bon. Mais là, appuyée contre le socle de pierre, il la reconnut et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était concentrée sur son travail, ne prêtant pas la moindre attention au monde extérieur. Sur ce point, il n'y avait aucun changement, Sakura avait toujours été ainsi. Il étouffa un léger rire avant de reprendre sa route. Il se rapprocha légèrement du corps de la jeune fille avant de plonger ses yeux sur son dessin. Il sursauta en identifiant les traits tracés.

- Ne te gêne pas surtout, lâcha, agacée, la rose. Pourquoi tu es là ?

- Je voulais revoir cette magnifique œuvre d'art, répondit-il sarcastiquement.

- Je voulais dire ici, dans cette école. La raison pour laquelle tu viens me causer, je m'en balance.

- Les études sont importantes, je me voyais très mal finir ma vie comme caissier dans un fast food.

- Menteur ! hurla la jeune fille en se remettant debout. T'as rien compris ! Tu n'as jamais rien pigé en fait. Si tu crois que c'est en prenant les choses à la rigolade que je passerais à autre chose, tu te trompes.

- Calme-toi, souffla Sasuke avant de passer une main doucement dans les cheveux de Sakura. Je te promets que ce n'est pas si important que ça.

- Pas important ? Arrête d'être aussi égoïste ! Ce n'est pas que le fait que tu sois parti qui nous a fait du mal, c'est les conséquences de cet acte. Alors si pour toi détruire le bonheur des autres ce n'est pas important, tu peux retourner avec tes nouveaux amis. On a plus besoin de toi. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi, finit-elle avant de se dégager de la prise du jeune homme tout en se retournant.

Sasuke resta un moment sur ses positions. Il n'avait jamais voulu qu'elle pense une chose pareille car il ressentait tout le contraire. Il s'en voulait pour toutes ces choses justement. Il savait pertinemment qu'il avait ruiné leur petit quotidien si paisible. Il n'était pas aveugle, le jeune homme avait bien remarqué qu'il n'y avait plus Ino ni Kiba pour animer les troupes. Certes, le ténébreux ne savait pas du tout où ils se trouvaient et encore moins pourquoi ils n'étaient plus là, mais il était en parfaite connaissance de cause : il en était la principale raison. Il retint alors Sakura par le bras, la jeune fille se retourna les yeux emplis de larmes. Comment avait-il pu à ce point lui faire du mal ? Il se dégoûtait. Elle ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner tout ce qu'il avait fait et ce, même s'il avait de réelles raisons. Il relâcha alors sa prise et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

- Désolé pour tout ça, murmura-t-il sans être parfaitement sûr qu'elle l'ait entendu.

Mais soudain, Sasuke aperçut la silhouette de Tenten se rapprocher rapidement de lui, suivi de près par Neji et Hinata. Etrange, pensa-t-il. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hinata se risquait de venir ici alors qu'il y avait Sakura à quelques mètres. La brunette et son copain lui passèrent à côtés en hélant le prénom de la rose, cependant, son amie s'arrêta devant lui, essoufflée comme jamais. Elle releva la tête et fixa le jeune homme avec inquiétude. Ce dernier avala difficilement sa salive. Il espéra un instant que ce n'était pas ce qu'il craignait qu'il arrive depuis le début de la journée.

- Sasuke-kun, c'est grave, commença la jeune fille en respirant bruyamment. C'est Karin, elle vient d'être emmenée d'urgence à l'hôpital.

- Et Naruto est avec elle, rajouta Neji. Maintenant tu vas nous dire ce qu'il se passe Sasuke.

.

.

.

Voilà voilà pour le chapitre 5 :P

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Désoler pour le léger retard hihi ^^

La suite est en court d'écriture mais j'essayerai de faire de mon mieux pour la poster la semaine prochaine.

Bisous

Sei26


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello tout le monde,_

_Désolée pour le petit retard, j'avais pas mal de travail ^^'_

_Enfin bref, voilà le chapitre 6, j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Je remercie les gens qui on follow ma fanfiction, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir! :D_

_Bonne lecture! :)_

.

.

.

**Chapitre 6 : **

L'odeur d'antiseptique, le blanc trop parfait des murs et cet insupportable « bip » qu'émettaient les machines. Karin savait parfaitement où elle se trouvait bien que son état comateux ne lui permettait pas grand-chose. La revoilà au point de départ. Tout ça pour rien, songea-t-elle en s'efforçant de sourire. La jeune fille tenta d'ouvrir plus grand ses yeux mais sa vision était voilée comme si une brume légère et humide l'empêchait de voir à plus de dix centimètres. La porte s'ouvrit dans un écho lointain qui lui parvint quelques secondes en décalées. Une main chaude s'empara de la sienne et, sur sa peau, de petits clapotis salé glissaient. Une odeur connue remplaça celle de l'antiseptique, elle sourit. Karin reconnut la présence de Shigetsu, il allait se faire sortir dans quelques secondes, les visites étant interdites aux soins intensifs. Puis l'égoïsme de la jeune fille refit surface: _où était Sasuke ?_ Elle se refusa de pleurer pour cette situation, elle en connaissait les éventualités par cœur après le nombre de fois que les médecins l'avaient bassinée. Il ne lui restait que deux possibilités de toute façon : vivre ou mourir.

Deux médecins interceptèrent le jeune homme qui ne se débattit même pas lorsqu'ils le sortirent. Il avait juste voulu la voir, juste voir son visage et s'assurer qu'elle se portait convenablement. C'était chose faite bien qu'il avait une peine monstrueuse à ne pas avoir un nœud dans l'estomac. Il avait peur, indéniablement peur. Lorsqu'il rejoignit le couloir, il tomba nez à nez avec Naruto qui avait le regard dans le vague. Le blond finit par lui accorder un regard et même un léger sourire. Shigetsu retint un rire nerveux. Pourquoi il souriait cet idiot ? se demanda-t-il en se laissant glisser le long de la paroi, il n'y avait rien d'amusant ou de joyeux. Il en avait sa claque.

- Comment elle va ? demanda le blond pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère.

- C'était de l'humour ? sortit, sarcastique, Shigetsu.

- Je me disais juste que pour une intoxication alimentaire, ça allait fort.

- Une intoxication alimentaire ?! rigola-t-il en se tenant l'estomac avant de se relever. Mon gars, faut pas être très futé pour comprendre que c'est pas une connerie de ce genre qu'elle a. Elle a un putain de cancer !

Shigetsu partit ensuite en direction de la salle d'attente où devait probablement se trouver Sasuke. Une drôle de sensation lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Depuis maintenant une année, Karin n'avait pas eu de rechute et il fallait que cela arrive précisément le jour de la rentrée. Le jeune homme s'arrêta à la fontaine à eaux et soupira.

- Quelle connerie que l'espoir.

XXX

S'il y avait bien une chose que Sasuke ne supportait pas, c'était l'odeur des hôpitaux. C'était comme si les médecins cherchaient à rendre l'atmosphère morbide, qu'on ressente vraiment la proximité de la mort. Il joignit ses deux mains en tapant du pied sous la pression. Il avait, certes, réussi à échapper à la question de Neji, mais il savait que tout son passé commençait à le rattraper. Peut-être que toute cette histoire avait trop d'importance pour être oubliée, pour reprendre une nouvelle vie. Finalement, vivre comme avant, ce n'était pas aussi facile qu'il ne le pensait. Il aurait voulu rester ignorant de tout ça, il aurait voulu ne jamais savoir ce que cela faisait d'être sans cesse en face à face avec la mort. Shigetsu revint avec deux verres d'eau, il en tendit un au ténébreux qui ne se fit pas prier. Se remuer ainsi les méninges lui avait donné une de ces soifs. Le jeune homme à sa droite soupira, il n'arrivait pas à tenir en place. Il plaqua sa main sur son crâne avant de rouler ses yeux en direction de Sasuke.

- Je l'ai vu… elle a l'air de tenir le coup, avoua Shigetsu.

- Elle a connu pire, conclut le noiraud avant de se retourner vers ses anciens amis. Tu t'es fait sortir n'est-ce pas ?

- Ouais et c'est pas comme si j'étais pas un habitué des lieux.

Sasuke ne put retenir un léger sourire de s'esquisser sur ses lèvres, ce qui surprit Sakura. La rose ne savait pas vraiment ce pourquoi elle était venue, probablement pour Naruto, à moins que ce soit pour Sasuke, au fond, cela ne lui semblait pas très important. Elle avait surtout suivie ses amis. Cependant, la jeune fille ne souhaitait qu'une chose à cette instant, que son imbécile d'ami se pointe pour qu'elle puisse quitter cette ambiance d'une étrangeté insoutenable. Tout lui paraissait vague, sans queue ni tête, à croire qu'elle ne connaissait plus vraiment son ex, ou, peut-être ne l'avait-elle jamais réellement connu. Après tout, tout le monde savait à quel point le beau ténébreux était mystérieux. Puis ce qu'elle attendait arriva, Naruto marchait lentement dans leur direction, pâle comme s'il venait de voir un mort. Elle se redressa rapidement et vint à sa rencontre. Il posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de la rose avant de la rassurer d'un léger mouvement de tête. Le blond s'excusa auprès de ses camarades pour le dérangement puis leur proposa de rentrer. Mais avant de quitter complétement les lieux, Naruto fixa Sasuke dans les yeux et tout en fronçant sévèrement les sourcils, tiqua.

- Toi et moi, il faut qu'on parle.

- J'ai rien à te dire, répondit le noiraud.

- Peut-être que toi non, mais moi, j'ai une tonne de chose à te dire.

Il était, certes, extrêmement en colère contre son ami, mais il était suffisamment correct pour le laisser encaisser le coup. Chaque chose arriverait quand il le faudrait. Le groupe d'amis quittèrent l'hôpital en pressant le pas. Sakura sentit un frisson parcourir son échine au moment où elle passa à côté d'Itachi. Pourquoi venait-il ? La rose secoua la tête pour s'empêcher de penser à toute cette histoire. Après leur prise de tête à Sasuke et elle, elle ne voulait plus qu'une chose : se changer les idées. Et elle allait être servit.

XXX

Sasori pâlit en saluant ses parents, il n'avait jamais été très proches d'eux mais pour une multitude de raisons, il les détestait. Ses deux parfaits ignorants qui n'arrivaient même pas à aborder un sourire convenable en présence de leurs enfants mais tout particulièrement de leur fille. Car, Sasori le savait mieux que personne, Sakura aimait beaucoup trop leurs parents, beaucoup plus qu'ils ne le méritaient. Mebuki enleva son manteau tout en soupirant avant de s'étendre sur le canapé. Elle regarda son fils et lui accorda un léger rictus avant de reprendre son expression d'indifférence totale.

- Sois gentil Sasori, apporte moi un verre de saké, déclara-t-elle comme réponse aux salutations de l'aîné.

- Moi aussi, je suis très content de te voir, répondit-il sèchement avant de prendre un verre dans l'armoire de la cuisine.

- Ne sois pas si formel, compte un peu le temps que nous perdons, tous les jours, avec ses questions sans importance… Entre nous, on peut bien s'en passer non ?

- Personnellement, je pense que c'est juste une question de respect, avoua le rouquin en lui tendant un petit plateau sur lequel étaient posé une vasque de saké et un petit verre.

- Qu'il est mignon quand il fait son sérieux, tu ne trouves pas mon chéri ?

Kizashi se contenta de relevait les yeux de son journal et de laisser un petit rire perforer ses lèvres clauses. Il desserra sa cravate avant de porter à sa bouche une tasse de thé au jasmin. Il était si froid qu'il était difficile de trouver en lui la moindre once d'amour. Monsieur Haruno n'était en rien bavard ou amical mais il avait ce petit truc qui aidait beaucoup dans le monde des affaires : le charisme. Sans doute était-ce cela qui avait séduit Mebuki, allez savoir. Sasori soupira à nouveau et s'apprêta à emprunter l'escalier lorsque la porte d'entrée se claqua. Un pincement vint saisir son cœur, si lui pouvait passer outre l'indifférence de ses parents, ce n'était pas le cas de sa cadette. Sakura se rendit au pas de course dans le séjour, les joues rosies à cause du froid et les cheveux en bataille à cause du vent. Elle était si heureuse de les revoir.

- Okaeri maman, papa, lâcha-t-elle de bon cœur.

- Mon Dieu mais Sakura, dans quel état tu es ! s'offusqua Madame Haruno en se relevant. Ne me dis pas que tu t'es présentée ainsi au lycée ?

- Il y'a du vent et cela fait une année que j'ai quitté le lycée maman, répondit doucement la rose, resserrant ses poings sur sa poitrine.

- Oh, ce ne sont que des détails, soupira-t-elle en reprenant sa position de départ. Tu auras le loisir de dire que ta mère n'est pas attentive à toi.

- Je ne dirais jamais une chose pareille… je suis vraiment contente que vous soyez là, vraiment.

Son corps se contracta. Pourquoi ne répondaient-ils pas ? Son père n'avait même pas daigné lui accorder un regard ni même une brève salutation. Sa mère, quant à elle, était toujours obligée de se montrer égrise. Elle n'aimait pas se sentir ainsi, elle n'aimait pas voir le mal en ses parents. La jeune fille regarda son aîné qui n'avait pas quitté la première marche de l'escalier. Il la regardait avec tristesse. Un sourire vint illuminer étrangement son visage, un faux sourire. Sakura enleva sa veste et tout en gardant foi en ses convictions attacha ses cheveux.

- Je vais vous préparer un bon repas pour votre retour.

XXX

Neji raccompagnait sa copine, cependant, n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose que son ami. Sasuke avait-il réellement changé à ce point ? Impossible, il avait été son meilleur ami, il le connaissait que trop bien, il y'avait quelque chose là derrière. Tenten s'était collée au noiraud sans émettre la moindre parole, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre. Puis, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir la fameuse question : « Sinon, ça va ? », Neji s'arrêta net, les yeux écarquillés.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? questionna-t-elle quelque peu inquiète.

- Quel crétin ! lâcha le jeune homme avant de poser ses yeux sur sa copine. Tu ne m'en veux pas si je te laisse là ? J'ai quelque chose à voir avec Shikamaru.

- Ne t'en fait pas, fait ce que tu as à faire.

Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Tenten en retourna rapidement sur ses pas. Un petit sourire vit le jour sur le visage de la jeune fille, elle savait que son copain allait faire quelque chose de nécessaire. Quelque chose de bien.

Et c'était peu dire, il s'en voulait surtout de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt. Il se demandait si c'était Naruto qui avait déteint sur lui avec ses maigres réflexions. Car, si on connaissait vraiment Sasuke, c'était aussi visible que le nez au milieu de la figure. Il s'arrêta devant la demeure des Nara et frappa des coups francs à la porte. Shikamaru ouvrit doucement ladite porte, les yeux plongés dans un livre d'un grand philosophe qu'il devait, sans l'ombre d'un doute, lire pour ses cours. Il avait une cigarette allumée au coin de la bouche, s'en dégageait un faible fumée. Le jeune homme ne se posait pas vraiment la question du pourquoi de la visite de Neji. Ce dernier avait manqué les cours de l'après-midi, il venait pour cela.

- Je te dérange ? débuta le jeune Hyuga.

- Arrête de tourner autour du pot, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? ricana le brun en referma son bouquin.

- Il y'a un petit détail dont j'aimerais discuter avec toi.

- Ce petit détail a un rapport avec Sasuke, je suppose ?

- On ne peut rien te cacher, sourit Neji avant de suivre son ami dans le séjour. Je crois que je sais pourquoi il est parti…

XXX

Sasuke se raccrocha à la présence de son frère lorsqu'il se retrouva face à Karin. Que devait-il faire ? Il avait toujours haïe se retrouver en face de quelqu'un qui souffrait et encore plus lorsque cela était dû à la maladie. Et quelle plus terrible maladie que le cancer ? Le ténébreux plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son aîné et serra les poings fortement, faisant émettre un léger craquement. Itachi avait pris l'habitude de ses situations, depuis qu'il avait été embauché par Madara Uchiwa, son oncle. Son cadet aurait, sans doute, dû prendre l'habitude, lui aussi, avec le temps. Pourtant, il avait toujours cet air d'enfant désemparé, qui cherchait la protection de son grand frère et, d'une certaine façon, Itachi aimait cela. Il aimait se sentir utile pour lui, être présent et avoir sa confiance. Il se souvenait encore du temps où Sasuke l'avait regnié, mais c'était le passé et il ne voulait surtout plus y penser. Il appuya sa main sur l'épaule de son petit frère et lui sourit tendrement.

- Tout va bien Sasuke, souffla-t-il doucement pour ne pas le mettre dans l'embarras.

Sasuke se détendit doucement et prit place sur le tabouret en face du lit. Avait-elle mal ? Il prit la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne et sentit de la chaleur. C'était bon signe, pensa-t-il innocemment. Shigetsu le rejoignit prudemment et Itachi se retira dans le couloir. La situation était connue mais ne demeurait pas moins étrange. Shigetsu tiqua en remarquant les doigts entremêlés de ses deux amis.

- Tu crois qu'elle va sortir rapidement ? demanda Shigetsu pour meublé le silence pesant.

- J'espère, répondit froidement le ténébreux.

- Elle est folle amoureuse de toi, tu sais ?

- C'est difficile de ne pas le remarquer, ricana Sasuke. Elle est peut-être distante avec toi, mais bien trop collante avec moi.

- Veinard, murmura-t-il avant de reprendre son sérieux. J'ai les boules pour tout te dire.

- Moi aussi.

Le silence reprit sa place. Et soudainement, Karin ouvrit les yeux avant de rougir en tombant directement face à _son_ Sasuke. Elle sentit sa main dans la sienne et esquissa un sourire. S'était plaisant de le sentir près d'elle. Elle avait entendu les propos de ses deux amis, elle s'en voulait de leur faire endurer pareil sentiment. Seulement, Karin aussi avait peur, même plus que peur, elle se sentait si vulnérable face à son cancer que il lui était bien difficile de ne pas sentir la mort se rapprocher de plus en plus près.

- Moi aussi, souffla-t-elle, ce qui fit se retourner les deux garçons. Moi aussi, j'ai la trouille. Puis, je suis en colère, je me demande pourquoi, pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre. J'aurais vraiment aimé pouvoir avoir des projets pour plus tard sans craindre de crever avant, avoua-t-elle en ravalant ses larmes. J'ai peur de vous laisser et de n'avoir pas eu le temps de profiter de tout ce que la vie offre.

- Dis pas des choses pareilles, ne fait pas comme si tu allais mourir dans quelques minutes, dit Shigetsu la voix tremblante.

- Quelques minutes, quelques heures, quelques mois, lista-t-elle en riant nerveusement. On me dit toujours la même chose et regarde où j'en suis ? Je vais crever ! Je vais sérieusement crever et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je ne sais pas quand. Parfois j'aimerais juste en finir une bonne fois pour toute parce que j'ai tellement peur de la mort que je n'arrive plus à profiter de la vie.

Des larmes quittèrent ses yeux et vinrent s'écraser sur le duvet blanc, s'y fondre avant de disparaitre complétement. Sasuke n'arrivait plus à bouger, plus à réfléchir, il enregistrait chaque mot que disait Karin sans tenter de les comprendre. Il ne voulait pas entendre ce genre de discours, il voulait qu'on le rassure et qu'on lui dise que tout irait bien. Simplement la situation semblait être quelque peu différente, quelque peu moins simple à résoudre. Il resserra sa prise et fixa la rousse avec une certaine sévérité.

- Tu ne vas pas abandonner hein ? demanda-t-il sans attendre de réponse. Personne n'a dit que tu allais y rester. Tant que tu as peur, ça veut dire que tu es en vie, que tu ressens encore quelque chose au fond de toi. C'est lorsque cette peur disparaitra que tu devras t'inquiéter ok ?

Elle hocha positivement la tête avant de balayer ses larmes d'un revers. Shigetsu jalousa la facilité qu'avait Sasuke pour remonter le moral de leur amie mais d'un côté, il préférait la voir sourire même s'il n'en était pas le responsable.

- Merci beaucoup Sasuke, chuchota la jeune fille tout en plongeant son regard dans les iris noirs de son ami.

Il était le seul et l'unique but qu'elle voulait atteindre avant la fin et, elle le sentait au fond d'elle, _s'était pour bientôt._


End file.
